Destiny
by Vandala
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Eomer, nun König von Rohan steht vor einer der härtesten Entscheidungen in seinem Leben. Denn er findet etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er es vermissen könnte. Dies war mein Erstling, doch lest selbst.....
1. Eine schicksalshafte Begegnung

Working title:

Der Krieg ist vorbei. Eomer, nun König von Rohan steht vor einer der härtesten Entscheidungen in seinem Leben. Denn er findet etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er es vermissen könnte.

**Destiny**

**Kapitel I**

**Eine schicksalshafte Begegnung**

Sie erwachte auf einer Anhöhe. Sie lag im Schatten einer großen Eiche, deren Blätter noch vom Tau des morgens benetzt waren. Die Sonne bahnte sich ihren Weg am Himmelsoval und durchbrach die Wolken. Was war geschehen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, nicht wie sie hierher kam oder wo sie sich befand. Es war Herbst und die wenigen Bäume, die sie sah, hatten ihr Laub schon verloren. Es war kühl und sie fror, nur bekleidet mit einem einfachen Leinenkleid und schlichten Lederschuhen die ihr knapp bis zum Knöchel gingen.

Sie beschloss sich umzusehen, auch in der Hoffnung jemanden anzutreffen, der ihr zumindest sagen konnte wo sie war, doch da war niemand. Diese Landschaft war ihr vertraut, doch auch wieder nicht. Es vergingen zwei Tage ohne das sie jemand sah. Dieses Land war weit und unwirklich, karg und nur vereinzelt unterbrochen von kleinen grünen Abschnitten.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages gelangte sie an einen kleinen See. Sie hatte seit Tagen kaum etwas gegessen, nur ein paar Beeren die sie vereinzelt fand. Sie sah sich vorsichtig um und beschloss ans Ufer zu gehen, um sich zu erfrischen, da ihre Kehle ganz ausgetrocknet war. Als sie ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser sah erschreckte sie sich, sie sah verwahrlost aus. Was war los mit ihr? Was machte sie hier? Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch plötzlich wurde sie aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen.

Sie hörte Reiter nahen. Ihr erster Gedanke war sich zu verstecken, da sie sich nicht sicher war, wer sich dort näherte, ihre Neugier war einer Angst gewichen, die sie nicht bestimmen konnte, doch es war zu spät. Auf einmal stand eine Gruppe von 12 Reitern um sie herum. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Doch eine Flucht war unmöglich. Die Größe der Pferde und deren Gestampfe taten ihr Übriges. Sie war erstarrt vor Angst und traute sich nicht einmal in die Gesichter derer zu schauen, die sie eingekesselt hatten. Nur zaghaft erhob sie ihren Kopf. Die Gesichter der Männer waren zum Teil sehr verhärmt und sie blickten grimmig drein. Ihre Rüstungen waren schmuckvoll gearbeitet und zeigten zugleich, dass sie ihren Herren schon viele Dienste geleistet hatten.

Einer von Ihnen stieg vom Pferd, er überragte sie um sicherlich 1 1/2 Kopflängen und war von starker Statur. Er fragte, woher sie käme und was sie hier zu suchen hätte. Sie wusste nicht was sie ihm antworten sollte, denn sie selbst stellte sich diese Fragen. Er wurde leicht herrisch und griff sie am Arm.

„Nun sprich schon, wer bist Du und was tust Du hier? Dies ist ein ungewöhnlicher Ort für eine junge Frau, zu dieser Zeit!"

Sie versuchte ihm zu antworten, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken, sie bewegte die Lippen, doch gab sie keinen Ton von sich.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, sie ist offensichtlich stumm und kann Dir nicht antworten, wir werden sie mitnehmen und dann werden wir weiter sehen."

Sie drehte sich um, zu dem Mann der dies sagte und wagte es ihn direkt anzusehen. Er stieg von seinem Ross und nahm seinen Helm ab. Er war ebenso groß gewachsen, wie der Mann der sie nach wie vor festhielt. Sein langes Haar fiel über den Harnisch den er trug. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Anderen hatte er etwas an sich, dass ihr die Angst ein wenig nahm.

Seine Augen, so warm und gütig und zugleich strahlten sie eine ungeheure Autorität aus, die respekteinflößend war. Er kam ihr vertraut vor, doch noch immer bekam sie kein Wort heraus. Seine sanften Augen musterten sie.

„Sie scheint mir sehr verschreckt, ich denke mehr als Du über ihre Anwesenheit hier Theorl."

Mit einem Handzeichen gebot er ihm sie loszulassen.

„Natürlich Herr, doch wie sollen wir sie mitnehmen?"

Er legte ihr seinen Umhang um und führte sie zu seinem Pferd.

„Ganz einfach, sie wird bei mir mit aufsitzen."

Und so half er ihr auf das Pferd und setzte sich dann dahinter.

„Hab keine Angst, Dir wird nichts geschehen." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie war es nicht gewohnt auf einem Pferd zu sitzen und in einem solchen Tempo zu reiten schon gar nicht. Die Landschaft zog rasch an ihnen vorbei und die Sonne hatte schon ihren Zenit überschritten als sie endlich Rast machten. Die Männer bereiteten ein kleines Lager für die Nacht. Drei von ihnen gingen zu einem nahegelegenen kleinen See und fingen ein paar Fische, die auch sogleich über dem Feuer gegart wurden. Einige stellten sich zur Wache an einer nahegelegenen Bergkuppe auf.

Sie setzte sich abseits und versuchte sich über all das hier klar zu werden. All dies erschien ihr so unwirklich, ihre Gedanken kreisten wie wild, doch sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Der Tag war sehr anstrengend und so nickte sie im Sitzen ein. Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie erschrak und fuhr hoch und verlor dabei fast das Gleichgewicht.

„Was ist los mir Dir? Oh ich habe Dich erschreckt, dass tut mir leid. Ich wollte Dir nur etwas zu essen bringen, Du siehst erschöpft aus."

Er streckte ihr eine kleine Schüssel mit Fisch und ein wenig Brot darin entgegen. Sie setzten sich. Hungrig wie sie war, aß sie schnell und ihr wurde fast übel davon, ihr Magen war anscheinend nicht mehr daran gewöhnt zu essen. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen, doch noch immer konnte sie nicht sprechen.

„Dein Hunger war wohl sehr groß. Oh wie unhöflich von mir, ich habe mich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Eomer, ich bin König in diesen Landen, auch wenn man es mir nicht ansieht."

Dabei sah er auf seine Kleidung, die sehr verschmutzt war und schmunzelte. Auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, welch jämmerliche Erscheinung sie war. Sie senkte den Kopf vor Scham.

„Mir scheint, Du bist nicht gefährlich und auch kein Spion, doch leider kannst Du es mir nicht sagen, kannst Du schreiben?"

Sie nickte. Sie nahm sich einen kleinen Stock und schrieb ihren Namen in den Sand. Die Schrift in der sie schrieb kam ihr nicht vertraut vor und doch schien sie, sie fließend zu beherrschen.

„Aha, Dein Name ist also Vandala." Sie verwischte die Buchstaben und fuhr fort. Wieder las er laut vor.

„Ich bin kein Spion und weiß nicht genau wo ich hier bin oder wo ich herkomme, doch glaubt mir ich führe nichts Böses im Schilde."

Plötzlich kam einer seiner Männer.

„Herr, einer unserer Späher ist so eben mit Botschaft gekommen."

„Dann soll er herkommen."

Der Mann sah ihn verdutzt an." Aber Herr..."

„Nichts da, er soll herkommen, ich glaube nicht das sie gefährlich ist und selbst wenn, sie kann nicht reden."

Dabei sah er sie an und nickte. Ihr war nicht wohl dabei, denn offensichtlich war er der Einzige der an ihr nicht zweifelte. Auf einen Wink hin, kam der Kundschafter.

"Herr, wir haben die Haradrim ½ Tagesritt von hier ausfindig machen können. Sie scheinen sich am östlichen Ufer treffen zu wollen, mit den Kundschaftern die wir vor 2 Tagen überwältigen konnten."

„Nun denn, ich wusste es würde sich noch lohnen die Rüstungen mitzunehmen. Wir werden ihnen bei Tagesanbruch folgen und sie überraschen, doch wir brauchen ein paar von ihnen lebend um heraus finden, was sie im Schilde führen."

Der Kundschafter zog sich zurück.

„Nun denn es wird morgen ein harter Tag. Einer meiner Reiter wird Dich nach Edoras bringen, dort wirst Du bleiben, bis wir zurückkehren. Zu Deiner und zu meiner Sicherheit."

Er legte ihr eine Decke hin und gebot ihr zu schlafen.

„Und falls Du doch eine Spionin bist, so werde ich ganz in der Nähe ruhen, damit Du nicht auf die Idee kommst zu fliehen."

Er ging zu seinen Männern zum Lagerfeuer, was sie redeten konnte sie nicht verstehen, sie waren zu leise.

Ihr war unwohl, nicht nur weil sie nun in dieser Gefangenschaft war, mit diesen Männern die ihr Angst einflößten und aus einem Grund der ihr nicht bekannt war. Nein auch, weil sie sich in diesem verdreckten Zustand befand. Und so beschloss sie sich zu dem in der Nähe gelegenen See zu begeben und dort ein Bad zu nehmen. Der Mond stand in seiner vollen Herrlichkeit am Himmelsrund und so legte sie ihre Kleider ab und badete. Was für ein erfrischendes und wohltuendes Gefühl. Auch wenn es sehr kühl war, so genoss sie dieses Bad in vollen Zügen und sie lies sich vom Wasser treiben.

Als sie zum Ufer blickte, sah sie einen Schatten. Da stand jemand und beobachtete sie. Vor Scham tauchte sie unter und hoffte, wenn sie auftauchte, dass es sich nur um eine optische Täuschung handelte. Doch dem war nicht so. Ihr war klar, dass sie nicht im See verweilen konnte und so beschloss sie langsam zum Ufer zu schwimmen. Als sie näher kam erkannte sie ihn, es war Eomer.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich entdeckte, das Du fort warst und habe Dich gesucht. Und zum Glück habe ich Dich gefunden und nicht einer meiner Männer. Du musst verstehen, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen. Der Krieg ist vorbei, doch noch immer durchqueren feindliche Spione unser Land. „

Er drehte sich um, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben aus dem Wasser zu kommen und sich anzuziehen. Doch er konnte der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen und wand sich leicht um, um sie zu sehen. Ihre ganze Erscheinung wurde vom Mondlicht eingehüllt und ihre langen Haare umspielten sie. Als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte wand er sich komplett zu ihr um. Sie fror und so legte er ihr seinen Umhang um. Dabei sah er ihr Gesicht und ihm verschlug es den Atem.

Er hatte sie angelogen, er hatte sofort bemerkt, als sie sich vom Lager entfernte und war ihr gefolgt. Doch die junge Frau die ins Wasser gegangen war und die, die nun vor ihm stand, dies schienen zwei vollkommen Verschiedene zu sein. Er sah in ihre Augen und sie schienen das Licht des Mondes zu spiegeln. All dies hatte er nicht gesehen, als er sie heute früh aufgelesen hatte. Er verspürte das Verlangen ihr Gesicht zu berühren und sie in die Arme zu schließen, doch er ermahnte sich selbst, dies nicht zu tun. Was war nur los mit ihm? So etwas war ihm noch nie zuvor passiert. In ihm keimten Gefühle, die er nicht kannte und sie waren nicht rein physischer Natur.

„Komm nun, lass uns zurück zum Lager gehen." Sie ging vor ihm und auf einmal fiel ihm auf welch erhabenen Gang sie hatte. Ihr Haar schimmerte im Mondlicht und um sie herum war kaum etwas zu vernehmen, außer einem gelegentlichen Zirpen der Grillen. Dieser Moment kam ihm verzaubert vor, da er so etwas noch nie erlebt hatte.

Es war recht frisch und so versuchte sie die Decke so gut es ging um sich zu wickeln. Schnell übermannte sie der Schlaf. Kurz darauf wachte sie jedoch wieder auf, es war kühler geworden und sie fror. Als sie die Augen öffnete stand Eomer bei ihr.

„ Schlaf nun."

Dies hörte sie noch schwach und schon war sie wieder eingeschlafen. Doch ihre Träume waren unruhig. Sie sah sich selbst vor einer kleinen Hütte stehen, ihre Hände waren blutverschmiert und sie weinte. Sie blickte gen Himmel und schrie. Sie schrie wutentbrannt und fiel auf ihre Knie und bat um Vergebung und verfluchte zugleich jemand. Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihrem Traum gerissen. Eomer kniete neben ihr und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Sie weinte und weinte und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Er zog sie an seine Brust und strich sanft über ihr Haar.

„Du hast geschrieen! Beruhige Dich. Was auch immer Du geträumt hast, es ist vorbei. Du bist in Sicherheit. Dir kann nichts geschehen, ich werde auf Dich aufpassen, vertrau mir."

Er legte sie zurück auf die Decke und legte sich neben sie. Noch immer hielt er sie in seinen Armen und ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und sie hörte seinen Herzschlag. Bei diesem beruhigenden Rhythmus schlief sie alsbald wieder ein und hatte glücklicherweise bis zum morgen keinen Alptraum mehr.

Eomer beobachtete die Frau, die neben ihm lag und ihn überkam das Gefühl großer Vertrautheit. Wieso hatte er heute früh diese Entscheidung gefällt sie mitzunehmen? Er kannte sie nicht und die Tatsache wie er sie angetroffen hatte, war doch mehr als riskant. Wer war sie und warum war er dieses Risiko eingegangen? Das war nicht seine Art und es geschah nicht aus Mitleid. Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass diese Begegnung sein Schicksal verändern würde. Sie schlief ruhig in seinen Armen und sah so zart und unschuldig aus. Sie hatte etwas an sich, das ihn in ihren Bann zog. Diese verwahrloste Frau, die er noch heute morgen aufgelesen hatte und die so unscheinbar schien, lag nun bei ihm und schien einem Engel gleich. Was war geschehen, was hatte sie durchlebt, dass sie von Alpträumen geplagt wurde?


	2. Allein

Kapitel II

Allein 

Als sie erwachte, war sie allein, und um sie herum waren die Männer schon dabei das Lager abzuräumen. Sie hatten ihre Rüstungen schon gegen die der Haradrim eingetauscht. Eomer ging zu ihr.

„Was gestern Nacht geschehen ist bleibt unter uns, dass verspreche ich Dir. Offensichtlich kannst Du reden, sonst hättest Du nicht geschrieen, doch all dies zu seiner Zeit. Theorl wird Dich nach Edoras bringen und veranlassen, dass man Dich gut behandelt. Bis zu meiner Rückkehr bleibst Du dort und dann werden wir weiter sehen."

Und so ritten sie fort und sie blieb allein mit Theorl. Dieser musterte sie immer noch argwöhnisch und offensichtlich war es ihm keine Freude diese Aufgabe erhalten zu haben.

„Wenn meinem Herren irgend etwas geschieht, so kannst Du sicher sein, dass ich ein Auge auf Dich haben werde. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung von Dir werde ich beobachten, dessen sei Dir sicher."

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. Ihr Reisetempo war wesentlich ruhiger als das des Vortages. Und so erreichten sie am frühen Abend Edoras.

Es war ein umwerfender Anblick, die letzten Strahlen der Sonne umspielten die Zinnen und ließen sie in einem goldenen Schein scheinbar erglühen. Ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen und die Banner schienen im Wind zu tanzen. Als sie durch das große Haupttor ritten wurden sie neugierig beobachtet. Eine Menschenmenge sammelte sich um sie herum und folgte ihnen. Sie kamen an einer großen Treppe an und als sie aufsah stockte ihr der Atem. Theorl stieg ab und half ihr vom Pferd.

„Dies ist Meduseld, die goldene Halle, der Königssitz von Rohan."

Theorl gebot ihr stehen zu bleiben. Er ging mit dem Pferd zu einem nahe gelegenen Stall und kehrte bald darauf zurück. Sie war überwältigt von der Pracht und den wundervollen Schnitzereien die man überall entdecken konnte.

„Es scheint mir, Du bist nicht zum ersten Mal hier! Wie auch immer, denke an meine Worte."

Er hatte Recht, doch wie so vieles konnte sie sich dies nicht erklären. Sie gingen hinauf, Theorl gab den Wachen Anweisungen, die sie jedoch nicht verstand, da er sehr leise sprach. Dann betraten sie die große Halle. Es war wunderschön und sie kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus und dennoch überkam sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Theorl rief zwei Dienerinnen zu sich und erteilte ihnen Anweisungen. Er wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und zog sich zurück.

Alsbald kamen die zwei junge Frauen auf sie zu und nahmen sie mit sich. Sie betraten ein großes Zimmer und ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, bereiteten sie ein Bad vor und legten ihr saubere Kleidung hin. Als sie gingen bemerkte sie, dass vor ihrem Zimmer Wachen postiert waren. Doch darüber machte sie sich im Moment keine Gedanken, sie wusste, dass man ihr hier nicht traute. Und so genoss sie das heiße Bad und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Gerade als sie sich ein sauberes Abendgewand angezogen hatte, kamen die beiden Frauen wieder herein. Sie kicherten und stellten etwas zu essen und zu trinken auf einen Tisch in der Nähe des Kamins. Sie schienen sehr neugierig und sahen sie fragend an. Eine fasste sich Mut.

„Man sagt ihr könntet nicht reden, stimmt das?"

Sie nickte. Die Andere hatte unterdessen die alte schmutzige Kleidung aufgesammelt und war damit verschwunden. Vandala sah ihr fragend nach.

„Habt keine Sorge, wir werden die Kleider nur reinigen und dann bekommt ihr sie natürlich zurück. Ich heiße übrigens Sedair. Darf ich Euch beim kämmen Eurer Haare helfen?"

Und wieder konnte sie nur nicken.

Sie war ein recht geschwätziges Mädchen, doch was konnte sie schon dagegen tun. Sie erzählte von den vielen Vermutungen die man sich über sie machte, dass sie entweder eine Spionin sei und sie das eh ihren Kopf kosten würde oder das sie eine arme Bettlerin sei und noch unzähliges Anderes. Doch dann erstaunte sie diese kleine Schwätzerin sehr.

"Ich persönlich denke ihr seid nichts von alledem. Eure Haut ist wie die einer von hohem Blute, so fein und ohne Schaden und Euer Haar ist von einer Schönheit wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Also könnt ihr kaum eine Bettlerin oder Ähnliches sein. Und eine Spionin seid ihr schon gar nicht. Ich habe zwar noch nie eine Elbin gesehen, aber wenn, dann denke ich sehen sie so aus wie ihr. Es ist schon spät, ich werde Euch nun allein lassen. Habt eine gute Nacht."

Und so ging sie.

Vandala ging zu einem der hohen Fenster, der Mond war schon aufgegangen und schien in seiner vollen Pracht herunter, man hätte meinen können er scheint direkt auf sie herab. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr traurig ums Herz, denn noch immer hatte sie keine Antworten gefunden, im Gegenteil, neue Fragen warfen sich auf. Sie war allein und sie fürchtete sich, der einzige Mensch, der ihr zu vertrauen schien, war nicht hier und wer wüsste, wann er wieder käme. Und ihr schien ihr Leben sei in Gefahr, wenn sie auch nur einen vermeintlichen Fehler machte.

„Du brauchst Dich nicht zu fürchten, wir wachen über Dich, so wie wir es immer getan haben." Sie erschrak, „ Wer spricht da?".

„Hab keine Furcht Vandala, Du wirst bald erkennen, was der Dir vorbestimmte Weg ist und Du wirst handeln wie es Dir bestimmt ist. Doch nun ruhe."

Wieder sah sie zum Mond auf, doch nun schien er ganz normal am Nachthimmel zu stehen, vielleicht war es auch nur eine optische Täuschung gewesen, sie wusste es nicht. Sie ging zu Bett und schlief umgehend ein, doch wieder plagte sie der Traum der letzten Nacht und wieder wachte sie schreiend auf. Sedair war herein gekommen um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie erkundigte sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Doch Vandala schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

„Wenn irgend etwas ist, ich werde für Euch da sein. Ihr habt mir einen Heidenangst eingejagt. Nun denn schlaft wohl."

Und so ging sie wieder.

Sie lag noch bis zum Morgengrauen wach und versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, was mit ihr los war und schlief darüber hinaus ein.

Am Morgen stand sie auf und wieder war Sedair da um ihr zu helfen. Sie aß eine Kleinigkeit und überlegte wie sie sich von ihren Gedanken ablenken konnte. Sedair flechtete ihr das Haar und Vandala gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie gerne rausgehen wolle.

„Nun ich werde sehen, ob dies möglich ist."

So ging sie hinaus und kam nach kurzer Zeit wieder.

„Nun ihr dürft hinausgehen, doch nur wenn ich dabei bin und ihr dürft Edoras selbst nicht verlassen bis König Eomer zurückgekehrt ist und entschieden hat, was mit Euch geschieht. So hat Theorl es aufgetragen."

Vandala nickte zustimmend. Hier kam sie sich mehr denn je wie eine Gefangene vor und sie war einsam. Und auf einmal dachte sie an Eomer. Er hatte sich so rührend um sie gekümmert und er war der Einzige, vor dem sie keine Furcht hatte. Sie hoffte, dass er bald zurück käme, doch hoffte sie dies nicht nur um ihrer Gefangenschaft ein Ende zu setzen. Sie setzte sich ans Fenster und genoss die warmen Strahlen der Sonne und lauschte den Vögeln. Sedair reichte ihr einen Umhang.

„Nun denn, ich denke den solltet ihr umlegen, wenn wir hinausgehen, es ist recht kühl."

Und so gingen sie gemeinsam hinaus. Im Thronsaal blieb sie stehen und bewunderte die vielen kleinen Details, die in die Säulen eingeschnitzt waren. Die Sonne durchflutete den Raum und ihr wurde bewusst, warum man dies die goldene Halle nannte. Alles wurde durchdrungen von diesem warmen Schein. Als sie die Stufen hinabgingen bildete sich wieder eine kleine Traube von Leuten, die sie argwöhnisch beäugten und anfingen zu tuscheln. Sedair stellte sich vor Vandala und gebot den Leuten damit aufzuhören und ihren Aufgaben nach zu gehen. Widerwillig taten die Leute was Sedair ihnen gesagt hatte. Doch Vandala konnte hören, wie sie sich über ihre Erscheinung unterhielten. Sie kam ihnen fremdartig vor, und dass sie sicher nicht aus diesen Landen kam und zugleich bewunderten sie ihre Erscheinung. Nun denn, sie folgerte dies einfach aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihnen allen, die fast ausnahmslos blond waren, schwarze lange Haare hatte und ihre Haut sehr hell war, was durch das dunkelrote Kleid das man ihr gegeben hatte, wohl noch mehr zur Geltung kam.

Sie ging nun voran. Und instinktiv ging sie zu den Stallungen. Diese Pferde waren wahrhaft königlich, von hohem Wuchs und edler Gestalt, noch nie hatte sie so schöne Tiere gesehen, die so viel Würde ausstrahlten. Ein Stallknecht war gerade dabei einen Teil der Pferde zu füttern, ein anderer striegelte die, die kurz zuvor hereingebracht wurden. Als sie sich so umsah, fiel ihr eines sofort auf, es war weiß mit einer beige- farbenen Mähne, dies hielt sie für sehr außergewöhnlich und so ging sie darauf zu. Ein Stallknecht hatte ihn gerade in seine Box gestellt und er war sehr unruhig und bäumte sich ständig auf. Sedair wollte sie zurückhalten.

"Seid vorsichtig my lady, er ist ein wahrer Heißsporn, außer König Eomer lässt er keinen an sich heran."

Doch Vandala achtete kaum auf ihre Worte und schritt weiter auf ihn zu. Sie näherte sich dem Tier und strich ihm sanft über die Blässe und streichelt ihn am Hals. Sedair und ein Stallknecht sahen sie fassungslos an und schienen ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Der junge Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das habe ich noch nie gesehen, dass er zu einem Fremden so vertrauensvoll und friedlich ist. Das glaubt mir keiner."

Vandala sah dem Pferd in die Augen und sofort schien eine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen zu sein.

Und so ging sie in den nächsten Tagen immer wieder in den Stall und verbrachte dort viel Zeit. Das machte sie glücklich und ließ sie die jetzige Situation, in der sie sich befand, fast vollkommen vergessen.

In den späten Abendstunden begab sie sich oft zu den Hügelgräbern, immer unter den strengen Augen der Wachen. Dies war der weiteste Punkt an den sie sich begeben durfte und es war auch der einzige Ort an dem sie fast allein war. Und stetig war er in ihren Gedanken, Eomer.

So verbrachten sie eine scheinbar unendliche Zeit, allein.


	3. Schmerz und Erkenntnis

Kapitel III

Schmerz und Erkenntnis 

Plötzlich eines Abends, sah sie in der Abenddämmerung Reiter nahen. Sie sprang auf und rannte zur großen Halle. Kaum war sie an der großen Treppe angekommen, kam ihr einer der Stallknechte entgegen und rannte sie dabei fast um. Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest und er sagte völlig außer Atem:

„Der König kommt und er ist verwundet."

Ja, er war es tatsächlich. Eomer saß mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vornüber gebeugt auf seinem Pferd. Sie konnte sehen, dass ein Pfeil in seinem Oberkörper steckte und er stark blutete. Seine Männer halfen ihm vom Pferd und brachten ihn sofort in seine Gemächer, sie wollte ihnen folgen, doch man versperrte ihr den Weg. Sie wurde zu ihrem Zimmer gebracht und dort musste sie ausharren. Es schien ihr eine unendlich lange Zeit zu sein, in der sie nicht erfuhr was geschehen war, oder wie es ihm ging. Auf einmal kam Sedair zu ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber er will Euch sehen, jetzt. Doch bedenkt, es geht ihm sehr schlecht und er braucht viel Ruhe."

So wurde sie zu seinen Gemächern gebracht. Er lag auf seinem Bett, ein Arzt war bei ihm. Er hatte gerade den Pfeil entfernt, der nur knapp über seinem Herzen steckte. Er hatte viel Blut verloren und war sehr blass, es sah nicht gut aus. Der Arzt reichte Theorl den Pfeil, der diesen begutachtete.

„Der Pfeil war vergiftet, wir müssen etwas tun, sonst stirbt der König."

Er sah Vandala böse an und ging an ihr vorbei hinaus. Was konnte sie für das, was geschehen war? Eomer sah sie und gebot den Anderen den Raum zu verlassen und sie allein zu lassen und all dem was sie sagte folge zu leisten. Der Arzt protestierte, doch folgte er den Anweisungen.

Eomer versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch er sackte zusammen. Sie lief zu ihm und versuchte ihm Halt zu geben.

„Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber ich kenne Dich und Du bist mir vertraut. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde auf Dich Acht geben, dass habe ich Dir versprochen. Ich habe von Dir geträumt und in meinem Traum hast Du mit mir gesprochen."

Es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen und so legte sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Doch er nahm ihre Hand in die Seine und sprach weiter.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich weiß, dass Du mir helfen wirst und das ich dann in Deiner Schuld stehe."

Er sah sie an und sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, denn sie erkannte wie schlimm es um ihn stand. Und das er nun auf ihre Hilfe hoffte, dies bürdete ihr eine Verantwortung auf, der sie sich nicht gewachsen sah. Dann schloss er die Augen und atmete nur noch sehr schwach. Sie legte seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen und ging in dem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie sah hinaus, der Nachtwind hatte nachgelassen und der Mond schien hell und auf einmal, sie wusste nicht warum oder wie, aber auf einmal wusste sie was zu tun war. Sie ging hinaus, und nahm Sedair die vor der Tür stand bei der Hand und versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass sie Papier und etwas zu schreiben brauchte. Sofort wurde ihr dies gebracht und sie schrieb ihr auf, was für Kräuter sie brauchte um die Wunde zu entgiften. Schnell hatte Sedair all dies besorgt und nachdem Vandala alles gut verrührt hatte begab sie sich zu Eomer. Immer unter den argwöhnischen Blicken von Theorl und begleitet von ihrer eigenen Angst zu versagen. Sie reinigte seine Wunde, trug die Salbe auf und verband sie. Eomer schien von all dem nichts mitzubekommen. Er glühte förmlich und stöhnte fortwährend. Danach setze sie sich an sein Bett und beobachtete ihn und Angst überkam sie, dass er es nicht schaffen würde und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

Theorl war nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und gebot ihr nun schlafen zu gehen, er würde hier wachen und sie sofort informieren falls sich etwas an Eomer´s Zustand ändern würde. Doch sie lehnte ab. Zu groß war ihre Angst, er könnte sterben. Im Fieberwahn wand er sich hin und her und sie versuchte ihn ruhig zu halten. Theorl half ihr dabei. Dies ging so Stunde um Stunde und der Morgen graute schon, doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. So vergingen 2 Tage, in denen sie den Verband stetig erneuerte und ihr nur noch Hoffnung zu bleiben schien, die jedoch immer mehr der Verzweiflung Platz machte. Irgendwann schlief sie doch ein. Als sie erwachte war der dritte Tag schon angebrochen, die Sonne sendete ihre ersten Strahlen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und berührte seine Stirn und stellte fest, dass das Fieber gesunken war, auch seine Atmung war nun ruhiger. Ihr Herz quoll über vor Freude. Noch einmal wechselte sie die Verbände und setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel. Der Schlaf übermannte sie erneut.

Eomer öffnete seine Augen. Er sah zu Theorl hinüber, dieser erzählte ihm, das Vandala seit fast 3 Tagen nunmehr an seinem Bett saß und sich um ihn gekümmert hatte und ihm offensichtlich das Leben gerettet hatte und das auch er nun mehr Vertrauen zu ihr hatte, jedoch immer noch argwöhnisch sei. Eomer gebot ihm zu schweigen. Kurz darauf erwachte sie und er sah sie an. Mit einer Güte und einer Kraft in seinen Augen, die ihr neuen Mut machten. Dann sah er zu Theorl hinüber. Dieser war ebenso froh wie Vandala, dass es ihm nun besser ging.

„Theorl hat mir erzählt was du getan hast. Ich wusste, dass Du mir helfen würdest. Wie kann ich Dir nur je danken? Doch nun ruhe Dich aus."

Ja, sie brauchte Ruhe, doch zu sehr sorgte sie sich um Eomer´s Zustand. Auch wenn es ihm nun besser zu gehen schien. Nur widerwillig begab sie sich in ihr Zimmer und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Schnell übermannte sie der Schlaf und erneut träumte sie. Doch es schien ihr kein Traum zu sein, alles war so real, sie ging hinaus vor die große Halle und genoss den Wind, der mit ihren Haaren spielte. Der Mond stand hell und voll am Firnament und wieder hörte sie eine Stimme.

„Deine Aufgabe hast Du mit Bravour gemeistert und nun ist es an der Zeit Deinem Weg zu folgen. Du musst Edoras verlassen oder Du wirst Unglück über alle bringen, die Dir lieb und teuer sind."

Sie verstand das alles nicht. Was war hier los, träumte sie nur und war es ihr Gewissen, dass ihr sagte, sie solle gehen? Vor was rannte sie davon? Waren es die zarten Gefühle die in ihr keimten oder die Angst Antworten zu finden?

Als sie erwachte, war es spät in der Nacht und ihr erster Gedanke galt Eomer. Sie machte sich rasch frisch und ging zu ihm.

Sedair kam ihr entgegen und ermahnte sie, sie solle erst etwas essen um selbst zu Kräften zu kommen, doch Vandala lehnte ab. Als sie Eomer´s Zimmer betrat, war es wieder Theorl der an seinem Bett wachte. Er erzählte ihr, dass er seit dem morgen nur noch einmal kurz wach war. Widerwillig aß er etwas und erkundigte sich nach ihr und war dann alsbald wieder eingeschlafen, als Theorl ihm sagte, dass sie schlief. Leicht ungehalten darüber, ging sie auf Theorl zu. Doch mit einer Geste entschuldige sie sich bei ihm.

„Ihr brauchtet die Ruhe und sein Zustand hat sich nicht verschlimmert, so sah ich keinen Anlass euch zu stören." Theorl nickte nur und verließ dann das Zimmer, Sedair folgte ihm.

Sie ging an sein Bett überprüfte und erneuerte den Verband. Die Wunde hatte aufgehört zu bluten und sein Fieber schien nun endgültig gesunken zu sein. Sanft strich sie ihm sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht. Er kam ihr so bekannt vor, jeder Linie seines Gesichtes schien ihr so vertraut. Warum nur hatte sie diesen Traum, von hier fortzugehen und ihn zu verlassen, jetzt wo es ihm besser ging? Plötzlich schlug er seine Augen auf.

„Ich wusste das Du es bist, ich wusste es vom ersten Moment an. Ich träumte von Dir und in meinem Traum, sah ich uns an dem See und ich sah Deine Augen. Deine Augen die so geheimnisvoll sind und mich in ihren Bann ziehen. Ich danke Dir, dass Du mein Leben gerettet hast. Du stehst nicht länger unter Arrest. Du kannst gehen wohin Du willst. Doch will ich nicht, das Du gehst."

Sanft strich er ihr über ihre Wange.

Diese sanften Augen, in denen sie hätte ertrinken können, wie in einem Ozean. Und sie genoss diesen flüchtigen Moment, doch sie spürte das es nicht richtig war. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch sie legte ihm ihren Finger auf seine Lippen und ging. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und zog ihre nunmehr gereinigten eigenen Kleider an. Sie wusste, sie musste gehen. Wohin, dass wusste sie nicht, doch sie musste fort von hier. Doch sie brachte es nicht über´s Herz ihn ohne eine Nachricht zu verlassen. Und so schrieb sie:

Eomer,

mir scheint als kennen wir uns seit Äonen der Zeit, doch kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Ich gehöre nicht hierher und ich denke Du weißt das. Auch kann ich Dir nicht erklären, warum ich empfinde, wie ich es tue. Suche nicht nach mir, denn dies brächte nur Unglück über uns beide. Lebe Dein Leben und sei ein gerechter König für Dein Land. Vergiss mich, auch wenn ich Dich nie vergessen werde.

Lebe wohl.

Vandala

Und so ging sie zum Stall und nahm sich das Pferd, im Nachtwind ritt sie davon.


	4. Neue Wege

Kapitel IV

Neue Wege 

Eomer ging es von Tag zu Tag besser, zumindest seinem Körper, denn in seiner Seele sah es anders aus. Er hatte überlebt, doch zu welchem Preis? Natürlich ließ er nach ihr suchen, doch ohne Erfolg. Er sandte Boten nach Gondor und in alle Teile von Mittelerde, doch Vandala schien vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein. Er erkannte, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, dass er zuvor nie vermisst hatte, die Liebe. Doch so wie er sie gefunden hatte, so zerrann sie auch wieder. Denn sie war fort und an jedem Tag, an dem ein Bote ohne eine Zeichen von ihr zurückkehrte, zerbrach etwas mehr in ihm. Die Wochen und Monate zogen ins Land und Eomer tat was er immer getan hatte, er kämpfte für sein Land und die Übergriffe der Orks nahmen zusehends ab, doch wann immer er zurückkehrte, erkannte er, dass er allein war und er spürte eine Leere in sich die ihm Angst machte. Wo war sie und warum hatte sie ihn verlassen? Nichts schien mehr einen Sinn zu machen und er zog sich immer mehr zurück.

Theorl entging dies nicht uns so ging er zu seinem Herren. Er fand ihn auf den Hügelgräbern seiner Vorfahren. Dort saß er und starrte auf das weit vor ihm liegende Land.

„Herr, was bekümmert Euch?"

Eomer sah ihn nicht an und hielt seinen Blick weiterhin auf die Ebene gerichtet.

„Sie ist fort und ich werde sie wohl nie wieder sehen. Jeder Versuch sie zu finden ist gescheitert. Niemand hat sie gesehen. Sie scheint vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Mir wurde erzählt, dass sie auch immer hier saß. Früher dachte ich dieser Platz sei traurig. Doch nun spüre ich, welche Kraft von diesem Ort ausgeht. Und ich blicke auf dieses Land, das Land meiner Väter."

„Und daran solltet Ihr denken Herr. Ihr seid der König Rohans und Euer Land und das Volk brauchen Euch. Nie habt ihr uns im Stich gelassen, doch ihr müsst an Eure Verantwortung denken."

„Erzähl mir nicht was ich zu tun habe." Eomer stand auf und sah Theorl zornig an. Seine Augen waren kalt geworden und die Güte war aus ihnen verschwunden.

„Verzeih mir, mein alter Freund." Er legte Theorl seine Hand auf die Schulter und ging.

Vandala mied auf ihrem Weg jeden Kontakt zu Anderen. Sie durchstreifte die verschiedenen Gegenden und suchte sich zur Nacht Unterschlupf in Wäldern oder kleinen Höhlen. Und mit jedem Tag vergrößerte sich ihre Sehnsucht nach Eomer. Träume hatte sie keine mehr, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie auf die Stimme hören sollte und nicht nach Edoras zurück kehren sollte. Zuerst musste sie herausfinden wer sie war. Außer ihrem Namen war ihr nichts bekannt, auch nicht was geschehen war, bevor sie an diesem Tag unter der Eiche erwachte. Was wenn es ihr Schicksal war, Unglück über Andere zu bringen? Und so vergingen die Wochen.

Eines Nachts, sie hatte gerade einen guten Platz als Nachtlager in der Nähe eines kleinen Waldstückes gefunden, da hörte sie ein Wasserrauschen. Um für sich und das Pferd etwas Trinkwasser zu besorgen, machte sie sich auf den Weg. Kurz darauf stand sie vor einem Wasserfall, der von zwei großen Felsvorsprüngen gesäumt war. Als sie an ihm hinaufsah, fiel ihr etwas Funkelndes auf, dass durch das Wasser hindurchschimmerte. Ihre Neugier war groß und so beschloss, sie hinauf zu klettern. Der Mond war bereits aufgegangen und es wehte ein leichter Wind, der Himmel war sternenklar. Die Entfernung war doch größer, als sie gedacht hatte. Völlig entkräftet zog sie sich hinauf und blieb vollkommen ermattet auf einem Vorsprung liegen.

Sie drehte sich um und da war es was ihre Neugier erregt hatte. In einer kleinen Nische, direkt hinter dem Wasser lag ein Anhänger, er sah aus wie eine Träne und das Mondlicht reflektierte darin. Er war bildschön und als sie ihn in die Hand nahm, strahlte er plötzlich ein gleißendes Licht aus und eine Wärme durchflutete ihren ganzen Körper. „Vertraue Deinem Weg und finde die Wahrheit heraus. Reite gen Norden und finde die Antworten die Du suchst und Du wirst verstehen. Sieh in den Brunnen."

„Wer bist Du und was ist es, was ich finden werde?"

„Diesen Weg musst Du allein gehen. Habe Mut."

„Woher werde ich wissen..." Sie spürte, dass sie wieder allein war. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Warum konnte sie sprechen, wenn sie die Stimme hörte, jedoch sonst nicht? Sie band sich den Anhänger um den Hals und kletterte hinab. Sie bereitete ein kleines Feuer und setzte sich davor um sich zu wärmen. Das Pferd stupste sie von hinten an. Und sie erkannte, dass sie allein war und ihre einziger Freund war dieses Pferd. Doch es war ein treuer Freund.

Bei Tagesanbruch ritt sie los, immer gen Norden, so wie die Stimme es ihr gesagt hatte. Und am Abend des zweiten Tages ritt sie in einen großen Wald hinein. Die Sonne sandte ihre letzten warmen Strahlen und die Blätter schienen ein wahres Farbenmeer zu sein. Auf einmal erkannte sie wo sie war, in Lorien. Sie ritt weiter und suchte sich eine Platz für die Nacht und versorgte das Pferd. Doch sie konnte noch nicht ruhen, war dies der Ort an den sie die Stimme gesandt hatte? Sie schritt die Stufen hinauf zu den Schlafstätten und obwohl hier schon lange keiner mehr lebte, so hatte dieser Ort doch nichts von seiner Magie verloren.

An den Wänden sah sie wunderschöne Gemälde und jedes für sich erzählte eine Geschichte und sie kannte eine jede, es waren die Geschichten der Ältesten von Mittelerde. Doch woher, das wusste sie nicht! Auf einmal stockte ihr der Atem.

Vor sich sah sie eine Frau, die ihr vollkommen glich. Daneben stand ein Mann vom Volk der Rohirrim und auch sein Gesicht war ihr bekannt, doch sie waren getrennt, durch so etwas wie einen Lichtstrahl. Sie sahen sich an, doch ihre Blicke waren traurig. Auf dem nächsten Bild sah sie den Mann, er lag tot auf einem großen Schlachtfeld. Die Frau kniete am Ufer eines Baches, im Hintergrund eine kleine Hütte, sie weinte und streckte ihre Hände gen Himmel. Das war das Bild aus ihrem Traum, was hatte all dies zu bedeuten? Als sie weiterging, sah sie noch ein Bild, als sie dies sah, knickte sie zusammen und begann zu weinen. Dieses Bild zeigte die Frau mit einem Schwert in der Hand, das blutverschmiert war, unter ihr die Feinde die um Hilfe zu flehen schienen, doch ihr Gesicht war ohne jedes Mitleid.

War das die Antwort auf die sie gehofft hatte? Nein das konnte nicht sein. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie hinunter und wäre dabei fast gestürzt. Auf einmal sah sie ihn, den Brunnen Neregret und sie ging auf ihn zu.

Sie hatte Angst und doch wollte sie die Wahrheit wissen. So füllte sie den Brunnen mit Wasser und sah hinein. Und was sie sah, bestätigte was sie gefühlt hatte, als sie die Bilder sah. Doch sie sah noch mehr. Sie sah sich selbst, sie kniete vor einer erhabenen Frau die ihr den Anhänger umlegte, den gefunden hatte und sie sprach zu ihr. „ Nun Vandala, Kind von Varda, gehe Deinen Weg und leite die Geschicke der Menschen. Doch hüte Dich davor Dein Herz zu verlieren, behandle sie, als wären es Deine Kinder." Und so sah sie sich, wie sie schon zu Anbeginn der Zeit, das Schicksal der Menschen teilte und so gut sie es vermochte half. Dann verblasste der Spiegel. Und sie setzte sich auf eine der Stufen und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Deshalb also musste sie gehen, denn nur durch ihren Verzicht würde er glücklich werden. Doch warum wusste sie von all dem nichts zuvor?

Als sie aufsah, sah sie plötzlich eine Frau vor sich. Es war die Frau die sie auch im Brunnen gesehen hatte, die ihr einst den Anhänger gab.

„Warum nur? Bin ich dazu verdammt, allein zu sein und niemals zu lieben?"

„Du bist nicht allein und das weißt Du. Damals hast Du geliebt und durch Deine Liebe hast Du den Lauf der Dinge verändert."

„Musste er deshalb sterben, habt ihr ihn mir deshalb genommen? Warum quält ihr mich so? Warum habt ihr mich zurück geholt? Wenn ich Tod war, warum habt ihr mich nicht ruhen lassen? Und warum habt ihr uns wieder zusammen geführt?"

„Wir wussten, dass er nur Dir vertrauen würde und Du hast sein Leben gerettet, ohne an Dich selbst zu denken. Sein Ende ist noch nicht gekommen und er ist wichtig für die Zukunft seines Volkes."

„Also war ich nur eine Marionette in Eurem Spiel. Warum empfinde ich so viel für ihn? Warum tut ihr mir das an?"

„Auch Dein Schicksal ist noch nicht geschrieben und Dein Weg liegt noch vor Dir, Du musst nur Mut haben ihn zu beschreiten. Vertraue darauf und auf die Kraft die in Dir liegt."

„Was soll ich nun tun?"

„Das weißt Du." Und so verschwand sie.

Bevor sie sich in dieser Nacht zur Ruhe legte, band sie das Pferd los und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr Heim zu reiten. Sie wollte jede Verbindung zu Eomer zerschneiden und damit auch jede Erinnerung an ihn. Das Pferd sah sie verständnislos an, ritt dann jedoch los. Es fiel ihr schwer, doch sie musste diesen Schritt tun. Als sie sich schlafen legte fühlte sie sich einsamer denn je. Und in ihren Träumen durchlebte sie all dies noch einmal. Wie sie ihn das erste Mal sah, vor so langer Zeit.

Sie war vom Pferd gestürzt und er pflegte sie gesund. In diesen Wochen entstand ein starkes Band zwischen ihnen und daraus erwuchs ihre Liebe. Doch diese Liebe war verboten und so verzichtete er auf alles und floh mit ihr. Sie lebten zusammen und nichts schien ihr Glück zerstören zu können, als sie bemerkte das sie ein Kind erwartete. Doch eben zu jener Zeit, schickte man nach ihm und bat ihn Heim zu kehren, da sein Land ihn brauchte, da ein großer Krieg bevorstand. Und so trennte er sich schweren Herzens von ihr und versprach zurück zu kehren. Doch er fiel in der Schlacht und ihr Gram darüber war so groß, dass sie jedes Gefühl in sich abtöten wollte, da sie den Verlust nicht ertragen konnte. Kurz darauf verlor sie das Kind und auf einmal spürte sie nur noch den Durst nach Rache in sich und den Wunsch zu sterben, da es nichts mehr gab, wofür es sich lohnte zu leben. Von ihrer Mutter im Stich gelassen und verraten zog auch sie in den Krieg. Und jede noch so tollkühne Tat, in der sie hoffte durch den Tod erlöst zu werden, sorgte nur für eines. Sie wurde kalt und unberechenbar. Die über die sie einst wachte, waren ihr egal geworden und sie zeigte kein Mitleid. Wenn die Menschen für die Valar ihre Kinder waren, so sollten die Valar ebenso leiden, wie sie es tat, als man ihr alles nahm.

Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf und war erschrocken über das, wozu sie im Stande war und so beschloss sie sich zurück zu ziehen um keine Gefahr mehr für Andere darzustellen. Und so zogen die Monate ins Land.


	5. Fluch oder Schicksal

Kapitel V   
Fluch oder Schicksal? 

Über ein Jahr war vergangen und Eomer hatte alle Hoffnung aufgegeben Vandala je wieder zu sehen. Er lebte zurück gezogen und stabilisierte die Sicherheit an den Grenzen so gut er konnte. Eines Tages kam der Stallknecht ganz aufgeregt zu ihm und erzählte ihm, das der Hengst zurück gekehrt sei. Sofort ging er in den Stall und musterte das Pferd. Es war in einem guten Zustand und er striegelte es und war sehr froh, dass es zurückgekehrt war. Doch zugleich sorgte er sich darum, was mit Vandala geschehen war. Hatte er sie etwa abgeworfen und sie war nun irgendwo allein und verletzt? Doch das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Und so verwarf er den Gedanken daran ganz schnell, auch weil es ihn zu sehr ängstigte, es könnte ihr nicht gut gehen. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn zurück geschickt, aber warum? War dies ihr Zeichen um ihm zu sagen, dass er sie nie wieder sehen sollte? Dies grämte ihn all zu sehr, doch was sollte er tun?

Eines Tages kam ein Bote mit einer Nachricht. Es war eine Einladung von Aragorn und Arwen, zu den Feierlichkeiten anlässlich der Geburt Ihres ersten Kindes Eldarion. Und so machte er sich auf den Weg. Dort angekommen war er glücklich sie wieder zu sehen und auch seine geliebte Schwester Eowyn und all die Anderen. Soviel hatten sie alle zusammen durchlebt und doch war ihm schwer ums Herz. So gut er konnte versuchte er dies zu verstecken.

Doch Arwen merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und so ging sie zu ihm. „ Was sorgt Dich Eomer? So habe ich Dich noch nie gesehen? Man erzählt sich, Du warst schwer verwundet. Ist es die Wunde die Dich sorgt? Eine Unbekannte habe Dich gerettet? Wo ist sie, damit man ihr danken kann?"

„Genau, dass ist es, was mich grämt. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kannte sie kaum. Ich kenne eigentlich nur ihren Namen und ihre Güte und Hingabe und ..."

„Ist es Liebe von der Du sprichst? Dann musst Du daran festhalten. Du darfst nicht verzagen."

„Ihr Name ist Vandala, hast Du je von ihr gehört?"

Arwen sah Eomer erstaunt an und blickte dann zu Boden. Sie schien ganz irritiert zu sein.

„Was ist? Kennst Du sie oder weißt wo ich sie finden kann?"

Doch Arwen schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Oh entschuldige, ich denke wir sollten zurück gehen." Eomer war verwundert über diese Reaktion und es machte ihn nachdenklich. Doch jeder weitere Versuch mit Arwen darüber zu reden scheiterte. Arwen wusste um die traurige Geschichte Vandala´s. Sie entschied sich Eomer nichts davon zu erzählen, um ihn vor etwaigen Schaden zu bewahren. Und so fasste sie einen Plan.

In den folgenden Tagen wurde viel gefeiert und die Männer berieten sich über die weiteren Maßnahmen zur Sicherung der Grenzen. Eines Abends stellte Arwen Eomer die Tochter von Imrahil von Dol vor, Lothiriel. Sie war eine gescheite, wenn auch sehr schüchterne junge Frau. Vom ersten Moment an war sie in ihn verliebt. Auch er fand sie sehr nett, doch noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken um Vandala. Sie verbrachten die nächsten Tage gemeinsam und seine Sympathie für sie wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Alle meinten Eomer Mut zusprechen zu müssen und lobten ihn für seine Wahl und was für ein schönes Paar sie abgeben würden. Und so bat Eomer Imrahil nach einigen Wochen um die Hand seiner Tochter. Dieser willigte nur zu gern ein. Und so vereinbarten sie, dass Eomer Lothiriel in 3 Monaten aus dem Hause ihres Vater´s abholen solle um sie nach Edoras zu holen, damit dort die Hochzeit stattfinden solle.

Und so geschah es, dass Eomer sich zur vereinbarten Zeit auf den Weg machte, um seine zukünftige Braut abzuholen. Ihn plagten Zweifel, da er um die Gefühle Lothiriels wusste und sie nicht enttäuschen wollte. Denn seine Zuneigung zu ihr war aufrichtig, doch diese Hochzeit hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun, nicht für ihn. Doch schien es ihm eine gute Entscheidung zu sein. Es war ein Weg aus der Einsamkeit.

Unterwegs machten er und sein Gefolge halt in Lorien. Vandala hatte bemerkt, dass sich Reiter im Wald von Lorien befanden und hatte sich versteckt. Doch als sie entdeckte wer es war, war ihre Sehnsucht zu groß. In der Nacht als alle schliefen, näherte sie sich dem Lager. Noch ein letztes Mal wollte sie ihn sehen.

Sie schlich sich an und beobachtete ihn im Schlaf. Wie friedlich er doch aussah. Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen und er wusste, er wurde beobachtet. Er stand auf um zu sehen wer dort war, alles war ruhig und alle schliefen. Vandala war erschrocken aufgesprungen und versuchte zu fliehen, doch da hatte er sie schon gesehen und rannte ihr hinterher. Bald hatte er sie auf einer Lichtung eingeholt und hielt sie fest. Der Mond tauchte die Lichtung in sein volles Licht und umspielte sie. Er sah sie an und sie erschien ihm wie ein Engel, so vollkommen und doch so verletzlich.

"Warum läufst du vor mir davon? Solange habe ich nach Dir gesucht und es verging kein Tag, an dem mein Herz nicht vor Sehnsucht nach Dir rief."

Sie traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen und blickte zu Boden und Tränen rannen ihre Wange hinab. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. Und er sah soviel Verzweiflung und auch Liebe in ihren Augen, die nun strahlten wie ein Stern. Die gleichen Gefühle, die auch er in den letzten Monaten durchlitten hatte. Er strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Augenlider.

„Es darf nicht sein und es ist zu spät. Ich würde Dir nur Unglück bringen."

„Was sagst Du da, jetzt wo ich Dich gefunden habe, werde ich Dich nicht mehr gehen lassen!" Und er drückte sie an sich, glücklich sie endlich gefunden zu haben und sie einfach nur halten zu können. Und dann küsste er sie sanft.

„Deine Stimme, so oft habe ich sie in meinen Träumen gehört. Komm mit mir und lass uns all das vergessen, die Monate voller Qual und Sehnsucht."

„Verstehst Du denn nicht, es darf nicht sein. Ich würde Dein Leben zerstören. Und außerdem habe ich gehört, wie sich Deine Männer darüber unterhielten, wie wunderschön Deine zukünftige Braut ist. Es ist zu spät. Du musst mich vergessen."

„Nein ich verstehe nicht, warum sollen wir nicht zusammen sein? Wir lieben uns und es gibt noch so viel das ich erleben will und das ich erfahren will, mit Dir. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen, nicht noch einmal."

„Nun dann, werde ich Dir zeigen, warum es nicht sein darf."

Und so nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zu den Wandbildern. Sie entzündete eine Kerze und so konnte er alles sehen.

„Verstehst du es nun?" Er sah sie an und wieder sah er diese große Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. "Dies ist eine Geschichte aus längst vergangenen Tagen und sie hat nichts mit uns zu tun."

„Du verstehst es noch immer nicht. Dies ist meine Geschichte, ich bin ein Teil davon und sie darf sich nicht wiederholen, nichts davon. Um Deiner und um meiner Willen."

„Das ist nicht wahr, unsere Liebe ist stark genug um all dem zu trotzen. Komm mit mir, werde meine Frau." Er kniete sich vor sie hin und nahm ihre Hand.

Sie sah zu ihm hinunter und streichelte ihm sanft über sein Gesicht. „Mein Herz gehört Dir."

Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie, erst zaghaft und dann voller Leidenschaft. Er war so glücklich sie endlich wieder gefunden zu haben, sie halten zu können, sie nah bei sich zu spüren. Sie zu berühren, die zarte Kontur ihres Gesichtes nachzuzeichnen.

Den Puls ihres Herzens zu spüren, ihren Atem auf seiner Haut. Langsam öffnete er ihr Kleid und liebkoste jede Stelle ihres Körpers. So liebten sie sich und für Beide waren es die glücklichsten Momente ihres Lebens. Als sie eingeschlafen war beobachtete er sie. Und es war wie damals am See. Da war er wieder, der Engel der in seinen Armen lag. Er fühlte sich geborgen und all seine Zweifel waren verschwunden. Und er dachte, an die Worte Arwen´s, die Liebe festzuhalten und nicht zu verzargen.

Er träumte von ihr. Sie beugte sich über ihn und streichelte sanft sein Gesicht, dabei weinte sie. „Ich verlor eine Träne im tiefen Ozean, erst wenn sie gefunden wird, werde ich aufhören Dich zu lieben." Sie nahm ihren Anhänger ab und legte ihn in seine Hand. Dann küsste sie ihn ein letztes Mal und verschwand, als ob das Licht des Mondes sie aufgesogen hätte, wie ein Lichtstrahl.

Als Eomer jedoch früh am morgen erwachte, war Vandala verschwunden und er erkannte, es war kein Traum gewesen. In seiner Hand lag ihr Anhänger. Er suchte alles ab, doch keine Spur von ihr. Seine Verzweifelung war groß, er wollte nicht wahr haben, sie für immer verloren zu haben. So ging er zurück zum Lager. Die Männer waren in heller Aufregung, da sie schon dachten, ihm sei etwas zugestoßen, doch er beruhigte sie. Er musste nun überlegen was er tun sollte. Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. All seine Gedanken kreisten um sie.

Nach zwei Tagen kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an und Lothiriel merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Eomer war sehr zurückhaltend und hatte sie kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt, das war nicht seine Art. Er beschloss, Imrahil aufzusuchen und er wusste, er konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er wollte seinen alten Freund nicht so verletzen und Lothiriel´s Gefühle. Und so erzählte er ihm, dass es erneut mehrere Übergriffe an den westlichen Grenzen gegeben habe und er sich zunächst darum kümmern wolle. Und er daher, darum bitte die Hochzeit zu verschieben. Imrahil stimmte dem zu und versprach seinem Freund den Aufschub.

Als Lothiriel davon erfuhr, war sie sehr betrübt, doch lies sie sich ihren Argwohn zunächst nicht anmerken. Schon am nächsten Tag wollte Eomer wieder abreisen. Am Abend gab es ein großes Essen und es wurde gefeiert. Doch Eomer wich Lothiriel immer noch aus. Er traute sich nicht ihr in die Augen zu schauen, denn er wusste, er konnte und wollte sie nicht belügen, dass hatte sie nicht verdient. Doch was sollte er tun? Er liebte sie nicht. Eine Ehe nur aus Pflichtgefühl und ohne Liebe einzugehen, das wollte er nicht. Doch genauso wenig wollte er die Hoffnung aufgeben Vandala zu finden und mir ihr glücklich zu werden, denn sie war es, die er liebte.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages ging Lothiriel zu ihm. Sie waren allein.

„Liebst du mich?" Er erwiderte nichts. „Gibt es noch einen anderen Grund warum Du die Hochzeit verschieben willst? Was ist geschehen, ich dachte du liebst mich, auch wenn Du es nie gesagt hast?."

Und auf einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke und er sah ihre Verzweiflung.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß das du mich liebst, doch ich kann Dir keine Antwort darauf geben. Bitte gib mir Zeit."

Und so ging er.


	6. Vandala´s Geschichte

Kapitel VI

**Vandala´Geschichte**

Zurückgekehrt in Edoras übermannte Eomer eine tiefe Schuld. Es belastete ihn sehr seinen Freund Imrahil belogen zu haben. Doch gegen seine Gefühle für Vandala konnte er nichts tun. Und er wollte sie auch nicht unterdrücken. Mit ihr hatte er die schönsten Momente seines Lebens geteilt und das geborgene Gefühl das er hatte, wenn sie bei ihm war, dass wollte er nicht missen. Doch jeder Versuch sie zu finden scheiterte. So vergingen endlose Monate in denen er gemeinsam mit Aragorn und Faramir für die Sicherung der Grenzen kämpfte und dabei in die entlegensten Winkel Mittelerdes reiste. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen nach Edoras zurück zu kehren und allein zu sein.

Aragorn hatte von Arwen erfahren, was Eomer bekümmerte. Und so beschloss er ihm zu helfen. „Hast Du es deshalb getan?"

„Was getan?"

„Die Hochzeit verschoben. Du liebst diese Frau. Weißt du wer sie ist?"

„Ja, dass weiß ich und es ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für sie. Ich denke, das wir das Schicksal lenken könnten. Es muss nicht so enden. Ich würde alles für diese Liebe tun, doch mir scheint, es ist zu spät. Sie ist verschwunden ins Nichts, aus dem sie kam. Sie ist wie eine Schattengestalt. Sie hat mir gezeigt, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt, Gefühle derer ich mir vorher nicht bewusst war. Sie ist immer um mich und doch wenn ich die Hand ausstrecke ist sie verschwunden."

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, doch wenn Du diesem Schatten weiter nachjagst, wirst Du dabei zu Grunde gehen. Es gibt eine Verantwortung derer Du Dich nicht entziehen darfst. Und das ist Dein Volk, sie vertrauen auf Dich. Zu lange hast Du für den Frieden gekämpft. Doch wenn Du dieses Ziel aus den Augen verlierst, wird alles zerstört, woran Du geglaubt hast und wofür so viele gestorben sind."

„Ich soll meine Liebe aufgeben?"

„Nicht die Liebe sollst Du aufgeben, doch es gibt für alles einen Grund. Vielleicht sollte sie Dir nur Augen öffnen."

„Das kannst Du nicht ernst meinen Aragorn!"

Eomer war verwirrt, was sollte er tun. Er vertraute Aragorn, der ihm über die Jahre ein guter Freund geworden war, doch was er sagte, verletzte ihn. Diese Entscheidung konnte er nicht treffen.

„Bist Du sicher, dass Du alles über sie weißt?"

„Wie meinst Du das, was gibt es zu wissen, was meine Gefühle zu ihr ändern sollte? Was ihr zugestoßen ist, ist vor langer Zeit geschehen."

Aragorn sah seinen Freund an und sah die Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht.

„Nun denn, ich werde Dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Vertraue mir Eomer und höre mir zu, vielleicht verstehst Du mich dann. Vandala ist eine der Ältesten die nach Mittelerde kamen und es war ihre Aufgabe, die Menschen zu leiten und zu beschützen. Du musst wissen, sie gehörte zum Volk der Lichtelben und ist eine Tochter Varda´s und sie war Hüterin des Abendsterns. Es war ihr nicht bestimmt mit den Menschen zu leben. Doch sie tat es und sie liebte sie, als wären es ihre Kinder. Sie durchstreifte Mittelerde oft allein und tauchte wie ein Schatten auf und so schnell verschwand sie auch. Nie sprach sie auch nur ein Wort. Man sagt sich, dies habe sie sich selbst auferlegt, um den Rat ihrer Mutter zu befolgen. Doch manchmal verweilte sie länger an einem Ort. Und immer wieder kehrte sie an einen Ort zurück, Rohan. Sie liebte die weite Ebene und die Leute bezeichneten sie alsbald als ihre Hüterin. Und wann immer man sie sah, war man wie in einen Bann gezogen.

Und es geschah, dass sich einer Deiner Vorfahren in sie verliebte. Er war auf der Jagd und als er in der Nacht aufwachte, entdeckte er sie auf einer Waldlichtung, auf der sie tanzte im gleißenden Licht des Mondes. Vom ersten Moment an, war er in ihren Bann gezogen. Und so versuchte er sich ihr zu nähern, doch sie verschwand. Zu groß, war ihre Angst, gegen den Willen ihrer Mutter zu handeln. Eines Tages stürzte sie schwer und ihr Pferd ritt davon. Sie war allein und seltsamer Weise half Varda ihr nicht. So geschah es, dass er sie fand. Er brachte sie zu einer kleinen Hütte am Ufer des Onodlo. Er pflegte sie und von Tag zu Tag ging es ihr besser, doch sie war sehr scheu. Doch sie spürte seine Aufrichtigkeit und Hingabe und vertraute ihm. Und so verliebten sie sich ineinander. Doch Varda warnte Vandala und gebot ihr vorsichtig zu sein. Doch Vandala ignorierte diesen Ratschlag. Und so sagte sie ihm auch wer sie sei und das er der erste Mensch sei, dem sie ihr Geheimnis anvertraute. Denn nur wenn sie sich ihre Gefühle eingestand, löste sich der Bann, den sie selbst sich auferlegt hatte.

Als Morgoth seinen Schatten über Mittelerde ausweitete, gebot man ihm nach Hause zurück zu kehren, da der Krieg bevorstand. Und dies tat er, obgleich es ihm schwer fiel sie allein zurück zu lassen, doch seine Loyalität gegenüber seinem Land war stärker.

Er fiel in der Schlacht, ohne das Vandala ihm sagen konnte, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Und so zog sie sich zurück um mit ihrem Schmerz allein zu sein. Sie flehte die Götter an, ihn ihr zurück zu bringen, doch dies geschah nicht. Ihr Kummer war groß und sie hatte jeden Funken ihres Lebenswillens aufgegeben. Doch die Götter wachten über sie und als sie dies sahen, beschlossen sie etwas zu tun, was vielleicht zu ihrem traurigen Ende führte. Sie nahmen ihr das Kind, doch sie glaubte es verloren zu haben und begab sich selbst in den Krieg.

Zunächst tötete sie nur die Feinde, doch ihre Hoffnung selbst durch die Klinge eines Feindes umzukommen erfüllte sich nicht, wie tollkühn ihre Taten auch waren. Und so schien sie bald dem Wahnsinn anheim zu fallen und erschlug in der Schlacht jene die sie doch beschützen sollte. Als sie sah, was sie getan hatte, verschwand sie. Zu groß war ihre Scham über das was geschehen war. Niemand weiß wohin sie ging oder was aus ihr geworden ist. Viele Mythen ranken sich um sie, doch man hörte nie wieder etwas von ihr. Man erzählt sich, dass sie von den Göttern bestraft wurde, ob ihrer Tat. Manche wollen ihr Weinen gehört haben, an den Ufern des Onodlo noch Jahre danach. Die Götter sollen sie bestraft haben, für das was sie tat, man sah sie nie wieder. Ich zweifle jedoch daran, ich denke alles was ihr geschah, geschah weil sie an sich selbst zweifelte, denn die Götter leiten nur, doch sie greifen nicht ein. Sie soll vor Gram und Scham gestorben sein, allein.

Ich weiß nicht, ob sie nun zurückgekehrt ist oder woher sie kam? Doch mir scheint, dies ist eine Prüfung, die sie allein bewältigen muss. Und es liegt nicht in Deiner Macht etwas zu tun. Vielleicht war es Schicksal oder nur Zufall, dass ihr Euch begegnet seid. Doch Du darfst Dich daran nicht festklammern. Sie ist fort und du musst weiterleben. Vielleicht hatte sie nur die Aufgabe Dein Leben zu retten. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wenn dem so ist, dann glaube ich, waren es die Götter, die uns zusammen geführt haben. Es muss einen Grund geben für all das. Als ich mich auf den Weg nach Dol Amroth begab, schlug ich den Weg nach Lorien ein, ich wusste nicht warum, doch ich tat es. Ich war auf dem Weg Lothiriel, meine zukünftige Braut zu holen und meine Zweifel waren der Vernunft gewichen und der Verantwortung meinem Land gegenüber. Und dann sah ich sie wieder, in Lorien. Ich fasste neuen Mut und zugleich zweifelte ich mehr denn je, als sie verschwand."

„Was wirst Du nun tun?"

„Ich werde mein Versprechen einhalten."

2


	7. Lothriel

Kapitel VII

**Lothiriel**

Eomer sandte einen Boten nach Dol Amroth. Kurz darauf holte er Lothiriel zur Vermählung nach Edoras. Noch immer war Eomer ihr gegenüber sehr zurückhaltend.

Es war sehr früh am Morgen, Eomer saß an den Hügelgräbern. Ein leichter Wind wehte und die Sterne schienen noch am Firnament, doch die Sonne bahnte sich im Osten schon ihren Weg. Es war der Tag der Hochzeit. Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Bist du sicher, dass Du diesen Schritt gehen willst?"

„Ja, das bin ich." Antworte er ihr sanft, doch sah er sie dabei nicht an.

„Was immer auch zwischen uns steht, ich werde Dich nicht aufgeben. Denn ich liebe Dich zu sehr. Und was Dir Dein Herz so schwer macht, ich habe die Kraft es damit aufzunehmen."

Er sah sie an und es schmerzte ihn dies zu hören. Sie liebte ihn wirklich, er konnte sie nicht anlügen und er wollte es auch nicht.

„Ich bat Dich damals um Geduld und darum bitte ich Dich auch jetzt. Doch zweifle nicht daran, dass ich Dich liebe. Ich werde für Dich da sein, doch ich kann Dir nicht sagen, ob ich Dich je genauso lieben kann, wie Du mich. Doch die Gefühle die ich Dir entgegenbringe sind aufrichtig."

„Darauf vertraue ich."

Langsam hob er den Kopf und wand sich dem weiten vor ihm liegenden Land zu. Ein leichter Wind erhob sich der das Land streifte und den Tau der Nacht von den Blättern wehte. Eomer vermochte es nicht in ihre Augen zu sehen. Ihre Augen, die so tief schienen wie der Ozean. War es die Brandung die er sah, oder das sanfte ruhige Meer? So viel Kraft sah er in ihren Augen, aber auch Angst, die gleiche Angst die auch er spürte. Und das verband sie miteinander.

„Als ich die Liebe fand, erkannte ich was ich mein Leben lang vermisst hatte. Ich konnte sie jedoch nicht halten. Dann traf ich Dich und Du gabst mir neuen Mut und dafür danke ich Dir. Und meine Liebe zu Dir ist aufrichtig, doch ist es nicht die gleiche Liebe."

Sie gab ihm sanft einen Kuss und nahm seine Hand. Sie war glücklich, denn nun wusste sie, er würde sie nicht belügen und das er sie liebte. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Liebe stark genug war. So saßen sie beieinander und sahen auf das weite Land, dass von der aufgehenden Sonne in eine wahre Farbenpracht verwandelt wurde. Die Sonne hatte über den Mond gesiegt.

Die Düfte der ersten Frühjahrsblumen breiteten sich dezent aus. Lothiriel war gerade dabei sich für die Zeremonie anzukleiden, als eine Dienerin eintrat die sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie half ihr dabei ihre Kleider zu richten. Lothiriel saß vor einem großen Spiegel und die junge Frau kämmte ihr das Haar.

„Warum schaut ihr so unglücklich drein? Dies sollte doch der glücklichste Tag Eures Lebens sein. Habt Ihr Zweifel?"

„Nun ich frage mich, ob es richtig ist zu heirateten, wenn man weiß, selbst nie so geliebt zu werden, wie man den Anderen liebt?"

„Ihr zweifelt zu Unrecht. Er liebt Euch und er achtet Euch. Er war so lang allein und er war nicht glücklich. Habt Geduld mit ihm, dann werdet ihr erkennen, wie sehr er Euch liebt. Sein ganzes Leben lang kannte er nur eine Aufgabe und so viele die er liebte hat er verloren. Und ginge es uns nicht ebenso, dass wir Angst hätten, jemand zu lieben und ihn dann zu verlieren?"

„Du hast sicher Recht. Doch hoffe ich, dass ich genug Kraft habe, um ihm zu beweisen wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Ihm die Sicherheit und Hoffnung zu geben, die er braucht."

„Die habt ihr, glaubt an Eure Kraft und vertraut auf Eure Liebe. Denn wofür lohnt es sich zu leben, wenn wir nicht an ihr festhalten, der Liebe die wir für einen anderen Menschen empfinden!"

Lothiriel nickte und betrachtete sich nun noch einmal im Spiegel. Sie hatte neuen Mut gefasst und sah nun zuversichtlich ihrem Weg entgegen den sie gehen würde, mit Eomer, dem Mann den sie liebte. Als sie sich umdrehte war sie allein im Zimmer, die Dienerin war verschwunden. Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und Eowyn kam mit zwei Dienerinnen herein.

„Nun liebe Schwägerin, Du bist schon fertig? Wir wollten Dir gerade helfen."

„Wie zuvorkommend von Dir, aber eine der Dienerinnen hat mir schon geholfen."

Eowyn sah sie etwas irritiert an.

„Wir hatten Dich extra etwas länger allein gelassen, damit Du in Ruhe... keine der Dienerinnen hat Deine Gemächer bis jetzt betreten."

Lothiriel war darüber etwas verwirrt, aber sie sorgte sich nicht. Sedair war mit Eowyn gekommen, sie verwunderte das alles sehr.

„Wie sah sie denn aus, vielleicht ist es eine der neueren Bediensteten und kannte die Anweisungen nicht?"

„Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen zu machen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie war eine sehr nette junge Frau. Sie war etwas größer als ich, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einem zarten Gesicht. Ihre Augen fielen mir auf, sie schienen so wissend und so gütig. Ihre ganze Erscheinung war so beruhigend und zugleich so erhaben. Wisst Ihr was ich meine? Aber bitte seid nicht böse mit ihr, sie hat mir sehr geholfen."

Sedair´s Gedanken rasten wie wild, sie wusste wer diese Unbekannte war und sie überlegte ob sie Eowyn oder Lothiriel davon berichten sollte, oder sogar dem König. Doch sie lies davon ab.

Und so wurden Lothiriel mit Eomer vermählt. Tränen des Glücks rannen über ihre Wangen und sanft küsste Eomer seine Braut. Als er stolz seinem Volk die neue Königin Rohans präsentierte spürte er eine große Erleichterung, er wusste nun, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Am Abend stand Eomer auf den Stufen vor der goldenen Halle und sah den Menschen zu die fröhlich tanzten. Auf einmal sah er sie, mitten in der Menge. Als er noch einmal hinsah war sie verschwunden. War es nur eine Täuschung gewesen? Auf einmal stand Eowyn neben ihm.

„Bist Du glücklich?"

„So glücklich wie ich nur sein kann." Er sah seine Schwester gütig an. „Ich habe eine Frau gefunden die mich liebt und die ich liebe."

„Doch Du scheinst nicht vollkommen glücklich zu sein? Komm zur Ruhe und gesteh Dir selbst dieses Glück zu. Versteck Dich nicht hinter Deinen Zweifeln, öffne Dich ihr, dies verdient sie als Deine Frau."

Eomer verstand was Eowyn ihm sagen wollte. Er hatte Angst Lothiriel zu sehr in sein Herz zu schließen. Zu groß war seine Furcht, so viele hatte er verloren.

„Du hast Recht, doch weißt Du nur zu gut, wie schwer dies ist."

„Ja, das weiß ich, doch habe ich gelernt, was es bedeutet seine Angst abzustreifen und geliebt zu werden und es gibt nichts was ich nun mehr missen will."

Als Eomer in dieser Nacht das Schlafgemach betrat, stand Lothiriel am Fenster. Als sie ihn hereinkommen hörte, drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm um. Er legte seine Gewandung ab und dabei fiel der kleine Anhänger, der er seit jenem Tag um den Hals trug, auf den Boden. Das Licht spiegelte sich nicht mehr darin, als er ihn wieder in seine Hand nahm. Sacht legte er ihn in eine kleine Schachtel und kurz dachte er noch einmal an Vandala, doch verwarf er diesen Gedanken.

Da stand sie, die Frau, die ihn liebte und die er heute geheiratet hatte. Sie war so jung und schien so unschuldig. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht betrügen und sei es nur in Gedanken. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie zart in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und sanft stich er über ihr Haar. Er küsste ihre Stirn und trug sie dann zum Bett. Er löste die Schnürung ihres Nachthemdes und schob vorsichtig den Stoff über ihre Schultern. Er küsste sie vom Hals abwärts bis zu ihrem Nacken, sie zitterte.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, es wird nichts geschehen, was Du nicht willst."

„Ich habe keine Angst, doch bin ich unerfahren in diesen Dingen. Ich verzehre mich nach Deinen Berührungen und dennoch..."

Sanft küsste er sie und schloss sie in seine Arme. Sie liebten sich in dieser Nacht. Doch als Lothiriel am Morgen erwachte, da lag er nicht mehr neben ihr, er stand am Fenster. Sie ging zu ihm und schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn heran.

„Ist irgendetwas? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss. Sanft strich er ihr, ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Nein hab keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Da hielt er diese schöne, hingebungsvolle und ihn liebende Frau in seinen Armen. Und dennoch, überkam ihn die Sehnsucht, die Sehnsucht nach ihr. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, seine Frau so zu verraten. Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und er sah hinaus. Ein neuer Tag begann und die Morgensonne wärmte ihn. Er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie eng an sich gepresst.


	8. Tod und Leben

Kapitel VIII

**Tod und Leben**

Schon bald danach gab es neue Übergriffe der Haradrim und der Orks und so war Eomer gezwungen seine junge Braut allein zu lassen. So war er oft wochenlang fort von ihr und er spürte, dass er sich immer mehr von ihr entfernte.

Lothiriel war eine gute und hingebungsvolle Frau. Sie gab ihm Sicherheit und Halt und er liebte sie. Doch was immer er tat, er fühlte ein große Leere in sich. Er versuchte alles um sie nicht zu enttäuschen. Doch diese Liebe basierte nicht auf Leidenschaft, eher auf Respekt und der Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit. Es war einfach eine andere Art von Liebe und nie spürte er die gleiche Leidenschaft. Und immer mehr zog er sich zurück, zu groß war die Achtung vor seiner Frau. Er wollte für sie da sein, doch konnte er sich ihr nicht öffnen. Zu groß war sein Angst ihr weh zu tun, denn er spürte in seinem Innersten diese Leere, derer er nicht Herr werden konnte.

Es bekümmerte sie, dass er sich immer mehr verschloss und sie begann daran zu zweifeln, ob sie stark genug war. Als sie bemerkte das sie schwanger war, entfachte dies neue Hoffnung in ihr und überglücklich erwartete sie seine Rückkehr um ihm davon zu berichten. Sie war sich sicher, dies würde sie verbinden, so wie sie es sich erhoffte.

Endlich war der Tag gekommen. Er kehrte vollkommen ermattet mit seinen Reitern heim, sie waren über einen Monat fort gewesen. Sie rannte ihnen entgegen und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Doch seine Reaktion war eher kühl und so lies sie schnell von ihm ab. Sie gingen gemeinsam hinauf und Eomer beriet sich noch kurz mit seinen Männern ehe er in ihr Gemach kam. Als er seine Kleidung ablegte, bemerkte sie, dass er verletzt war.

„Du wurdest verwundet, warum hast Du denn nichts gesagt? Setz Dich, ich werde die Wunde versorgen."

Als sie auf ihn zuging, nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich.

„Ich halte es nicht für angemessen, dass Du mich so vor meinen Männern begrüßt."

Sie sah zu Boden.

„Versteh doch, ich bin ihr König."

Es tat ihm leid, sie so angefahren zu haben. Doch das Gesagte, konnte er nicht zurück nehmen.

„Ich bin erschöpft und brauche nun Schlaf. Die Wunde ist nicht so schlimm. Was wolltest Du mir vorhin sagen?"

Er stand nun auf und ging zum Waschtisch.

Sie stand am Fenster und weinte, leise flüsterte sie. „Ich trage das Kind unserer Liebe unter meinem Herzen."

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich zu ihr um und griff sie an den Schultern.

„Du erwartest ein Kind? Warum hast Du das nicht gleich gesagt? Geht es Dir gut? Wann ist es soweit? Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt. Ich liebe Dich."

Überschwänglich nahm er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie und strich sanft über ihren Bauch.

Nun waren es Tränen des Glücks die sie vergoss.

„Im Winter ist es soweit."

Eomer spürte eine Woge des Glücks die seinen Körper durchflutete. Diese Nachricht riss ihn fort von all den Sorgen die ihn plagten. Und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten schlief er ruhig und glücklich ein. Doch mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf, es war ein schrecklicher Traum den er hatte. Er sah zu Lothiriel hinüber, die ruhig in seinem Arm lag und schlief. Eine Angst überkam ihn, sie zu verlieren und damit das einzige Glück, das ihm geblieben war. Und so lag er bei ihr bis der Morgen graute und betrachtete seine Frau im Schlaf. Ruhig war ihre Atmung und vorsichtig legte er seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch.

In den folgenden Monaten vermied er es sich von Lothiriel und dem ungeborenen Kind zu trennen. Zu groß war seine Angst ihnen könnte etwas zustoßen. Der Winter brach an und Lothiriel wurde krank. Sie wurde bettlägerig und starkes Fieber plagte sie. Zur gleichen Zeit erreichten Eomer beunruhigende Nachrichten aus dem Osten. So war er gezwungen sich von ihr zu trennen. Er wusste, dass er nichts für sie tun konnte, doch wollte er bei ihr bleiben. Doch sein Land und seine Männer brauchten ihn nun. Er sandte einen Boten zu Eowyn um Lothiriel während seiner Abwesenheit beizustehen.

„Sorge Dich nicht um mich. Doch versprich mir bald zurück zu kommen. Zu mir und Deinem Sohn."

„Woher weißt Du, dass es ein Sohn ist?"

„Ich spüre es. Und ist es nicht das, was Du Dir wünscht? Komm nur bald zurück."

„Das verspreche ich. Ruhe Dich aus."

So ritt er fort und sandte stets Boten nach Edoras die ihm Botschaft bringen sollten über den Zustand seiner Frau.

Er war nunmehr 4 Wochen fort und die Übergriffe der Orks setzten ihm und seinen Männern hart zu. Die Anzahl der Gegner war größer als sie es vermutet hatten und sie griffen in Intervallen an, die es ihnen kaum ermöglichten sich auszuruhen. Bis zu den Entwassern hatten sie den Feind zusammen treiben können und so starben sie durch die Klinge eines Schwertes aus Rohan oder eines Speeres. Die Schlacht war vorüber und Eomer und seine Männer bereiteten ein Nachtlager. Die Verwundeten wurden versorgt und die Toten begraben. Sie hatten große Verluste erlitten.

Als er sich in dieser Nacht zur Ruhe legte, übermannte ihn eine große Müdigkeit. Zu groß war die Zahl der Toten und er gab sich selbst die Schuld. Hatte er zu unüberlegt gehandelt? Hatte er seine Männer in ein Schicksal geführt, dass er hätte abwenden können? Lange plagten ihn diese Gedanken, doch dann übermannte ihn der Schlaf. Es begann gerade zu dämmern, als er von Theorl geweckt wurde.

„Herr, so eben kam Botschaft aus Edoras. Der Königin geht es sehr schlecht."

„Wir werden sofort losreiten. Treib die Männer zur Eile an, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Wir reiten die Nacht hindurch."

Als sie endlich nach fast 2 Tagen in Edoras ankamen, empfing in Eowyn.

„Es geht ihr sehr schlecht."

Eomer begab sich sofort zu seiner Frau, Eowyn folgte ihm. Lothiriel lag in ihrem Bett, schweißgebadet und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Er blickte zum Arzt, der jedoch resigniert auf seinen Blick reagierte und den Kopf schüttelte. Er packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn ein Stück vom Bett fort.

„Was kann ich tun?"

„Es tut mir leid Herr, aber ich fürchte, niemand von uns kann hier noch etwas tun. Ich fürchte ihr müsst Euch entscheiden, für das Leben Eurer Frau oder des Kindes."

Wutentbrannt sah er den Arzt an und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein Mann. Wie konnte es soweit kommen?"

„Herr, sie wusste, dass sie zu schwach ist, doch war es ihr innigster Wunsch Euch ein Kind zu schenken. Ich riet ihr davon ab, doch sie wollte nicht hören. Ich musste Ihr versprechen, Euch nichts zu sagen. Es tut mir leid."

Fassungslos ließ er den Arzt los und sah hinüber zu Lothiriel.

Er ging wieder zurück zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie und legte sanft ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Sorge Dich nicht. Du hast das Richtige getan..." Ihre Atmung war schwach und ihre Stimme gebrochen. „Versprich mir nur eines."

„Alles, was ist Dein Wunsch."

„Vergiss mich nie."

Es schmerzte ihn sie leiden zu sehen, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Der Arzt kam auf sie zu. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit Herr, ihr müsst eine Entscheidung treffen."

Lothiriel hob den Kopf und sagte mir schwacher Stimme. „Diese Entscheidung ist bereits gefallen."

Der Arzt gebot Eomer das Zimmer zu verlassen und dies tat er, wenn auch widerwillig. Es schien ihm eine unendlich lange Zeit zu sein, die er wartend verharren musste. Der Abend war bereits angebrochen und ein Unwetter begann aufzuziehen. Der Wind nahm zu und Blitze bahnten sich ihren Weg und schließlich begann es zu regnen. Eomer stand vor der goldenen Halle und der Regen goss in Strömen. Sein Blick war leer und starr auf das vor ihm liegenden Land gerichtet, das von dem Unwetter verschlungen wurde.

Schließlich kam seine Schwester zu ihm. Ihr Gesicht war mit Tränen überzogen.

„Da siehst Du was es mir gebracht hat. All jene die ich liebte wurden mir genommen, nur noch Du bist mir geblieben."

„Vergiss Deinen Sohn nicht, für ihn musst Du nun stark sein."

Er ging an ihr vorbei. Gerade als er die Türen öffnen wollte, kam ihm der Arzte entgegen. Er stieß ihn zur Seite und ging zu Lothiriel. Die Amme hatte das Kind gerade in Lothriels Arme gelegt. Doch sie war zu schwach. So nahm Eomer das Kind und hielt es so, dass sie es sehen konnte.

„Siehst Du ihn, unseren Sohn... Elfwine. So wie Du es gesagt hast, es ist ein Sohn."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Ich liebe Dich."

Eomer bemerkte wie hektisch der Arzt und die Amme umherliefen und lies seinen Blick kurz im Raum schweifen. Und auf einmal sah er die große Blutlache. Dann sah er wieder zu ihr.

Sie hob ihren Arm und strich sanft über das Gesicht des Kindes und versuchte dann das seine zu berühren, doch dann fiel ihr Arm nieder auf das Bett. Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich liebe Dich."


	9. Innerer Frieden

Kapitel IX

Innerer Frieden

Der Mond legte sein sanftes Licht über das Land und hüllte alles in eine friedliche Stille. Sie spürte das kühle Moos unter ihren Füßen. Sie lief im Schatten der Bäume und die einzelnen Strahlen, die der Mond durch das Dach des Waldes sandte, durchbrachen den Nebel.

„Das war ich also, die Hüterin des Abendsterns und nun wandele ich auf dieser Erde ohne ein Ziel und ohne Hoffnung. Schickt mich zurück, wo auch immer ihr mich entrissen habt, dort hatte ich meine Ruhe. Dort hatte ich Frieden, hier bin ich dazu verdammt zu leiden. Dieses Los will und kann ich nicht ertragen. Schenkt mir Erlösung."

Sie sank auf ihre Knie und lies sich auf den Waldboden fallen. Sie blickte gen Himmel und der Anblick der sich ihr bot, der ihr einst stets Frieden und Ruhe gebracht hatte, erfüllte sie nun nicht mehr. Die Sterne standen am Firnament und brachten der Welt ihren Schlaf, doch sie erinnerten sie umso mehr an ihr Schicksal.

Plötzlich verspürte sie einen starken Schmerz, ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, jeder Atemzug bereitete ihr Qualen, ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Eine große Trauer bemächtigte sich ihrer. Ein starker Wind kam auf und Blitze erleuchten den Nachthimmel. Langsam stand sie auf und sie begriff, was geschehen war.

„Wie konntet Ihr das tun? Warum soll auch er nun leiden, was habt Ihr ihm angetan? Zuviel musste er entbehren. Lasst ihn nicht für das büßen, was ich getan habe, vor so langer Zeit." Sie streckte ihre Hände gen Himmel und der einsetzende Regen verschmolz auf ihrem Gesicht mit den Tränen die sich ihren Weg bahnten. Dies konnte, dies durfte nicht sein.

Sie öffnete die Augen und im Regen sah sie einen Schatten der langsam Gestalt annahm. Diese Frau wurde von einem Lichtschein umgeben und sie schien ihr wie ein Geist. Der Regen berührte sie und dennoch zeichneten sich seine Spuren nicht auf ihr ab. Langsam kam sie auf sie zu.

„Hab keine Furcht, alles was geschehen ist war so bestimmt und es gibt nichts, was Du hättest daran ändern können. Dein Schicksal liegt in Deiner Hand, Du musst nur den Mut haben, den Weg zu gehen, der Dir vorbestimmt ist. Du weißt nicht wer ich bin, nicht wahr?"

Vandala trat einen Schritt zurück, sie traute ihren Augen nicht.

„Du trägst meinen Namen, doch trägst Du nicht meine Bürde. Du trägst die gleiche Leidenschaft und Hingabe in Dir, verleugne sie nicht. Doch auch verspürst Du die gleiche Angst, die auch ich einst empfand. Stelle Dich ihr, du bist niemandem verpflichtet, nur Dir selbst. Mein Blut fließt in Deinen Venen, doch nicht mein Schicksal."

„Du bist meine Mutter?"

„Ja, das bin ich. Die Valar gewährten mir diesen einen Wunsch, Dich zu sehen und Dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch mir bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Damals, vor so langer Zeit, hätte ich Dich fast in den Abgrund mitgenommen, in den ich gestürzt bin. Doch sie waren gnädig und retteten Dich. Dich soll nicht das gleiche Schicksal ereilen, das mich zerstörte."

Der Regen hatte aufgehört und die Morgendämmerung setzte langsam ein und tauchte den Horizont in ein purpurfarbenes Lichtermeer.

„Ich muss Dich nun verlassen. Habe Mut meine Tochter und verzage nicht. Hör darauf, was Dein Herz Dir sagt und habe Vertrauen. Du bist das Kind einer großen Liebe. Die Valar und ich beschützen Dich."

Ihre Konturen wurden immer scwacher bis sie letztlich verschwand.

Vandala blieb allein zurück. Auch wenn es ihr eine große Erleichterung brachte, nun zu wissen wer sie wirklich war, so ließ es sie dennoch ihre Erlebnisse und Gefühle nicht vergessen. Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne schenkten ihr eine wohlige Wärme. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Eomer, sie musste herausfinden was ihm zugestoßen war.

Eomer trug Lothiriel zu Grabe, seine Trauer war grenzenlos. Das Einzige was ihm geblieben war, war sein Sohn, doch den wollte er nicht sehen. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehr. Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, der Alptraum jener Nacht war wahr geworden. Tagelang verbrachte er am Grab seiner Frau und sprach kein Wort. Eowyn sorgte sich währenddessen um Elfwine, doch wollte und konnte sie nicht länger mit ansehen, wie ihr Bruder zu Grunde ging.

„Dein Sohn braucht Dich. Du kannst Dich nicht verstecken, das Leben geht weiter."

„Was soll ich tun? Soll ich ihn in mein Herz schließen und dann zusehen, dass ihn das Gleiche Schicksal ereilt, wie all die Anderen die ich liebte? Nein, der Preis seiner Geburt war hoch genug. Lieber erdulde ich, dass er ohne meine Liebe aufwächst, als das sich dies wiederholt."

„So darfst Du nicht denken, erinnere Dich wie früh unser Vater umkam und unsere Mutter vor Gram starb. Soll Dein Sohn Dein Schicksal teilen? Das kannst Du nicht ernst meinen."

Er sah sie an und Zorn lag in seinen Augen, doch zugleich auch großer Schmerz.

„Ich werde bald nach Hause zurückkehren und ich hoffe bis dahin kommst Du zur Besinnung. Ein Land ist immer nur so stark wie sein König, vergiss das nie." So ging sie und lies ihn allein.

Spät in der Nacht ging Eomer, zum ersten Mal seit der Geburt seines Sohnes, in dessen Zimmer. Die Amme saß neben seiner Wiege in einem Sessel und schlief. Elfwine schlief ruhig und friedlich. Alles was ihm geblieben war, war dieses kleine Wesen. Er war unsicher was er nun tun sollte. Auf einmal wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sein Sohn war aufgewacht und begann zu weinen. Auch die Amme wurde sofort aus ihrem Schlaf geweckt. Sie sah Eomer und bedeutete ihm, seinen Sohn auf den Arm zu nehmen. Zunächst unentschlossen, zögerte er. Die Amme nahm das Kind aus der Wiege und legte es ihm in die Arme. Etwas unbeholfen und in der Angst ihm wehzutun hielt er ihn, doch Elfwine wollte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Er ging mit ihm auf und ab und versuchte es mit leichtem Wippen, doch nichts half. Die Amme kam auf ihn zu, und gab ihm etwas in die Hand und sagte. "Das hat mir Eure Frau gegeben, immer wenn ich es ihm im Mondlicht zeige wird er ruhig. Sie sagte in jener Nacht zu mir, es wird ihm genauso viel bedeuten, wie es Euch bedeutet hat." Dann verlies sie den Raum.

Eomer öffnete seine Hand und was er sah überraschte ihn, es war der Anhänger dem Vandala ihm einst gegeben hatte, bevor sie ihn verlies. Er wand sich dem Fenster zu und hielt den Anhänger in den Schein des Mondes und Elfwine wurde ruhig. Das Kind schien wie in einen Bann gezogen zu sein und sah konzentriert auf den funkelnden kleinen Stein und begann zu lächeln. Nach kurzer Zeit war er wieder eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig setzte sich Eomer in den Sessel und hielt seinen Sohn immer noch in den Armen und sah ihm zu, wie dieser friedlich schlief. Eomer spürte eine innere Ruhe, als er seinen Sohn so sah und zugleich überkam ihn eine große Sehnsucht. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Monaten diesen Anhänger betrachtet. Jedes Mal wenn ihn diese große innere Leere eingeholt hatte, nahm er ihn an sich, heimlich und im Verborgenen. Er spendete ihm Trost und dennoch spürte er jedes Mal den Verrat den er damit beging. Es beschämte ihn zu sehr. Denn so vollkommen sein Leben auch schien, so fehlte ihm stets etwas. Etwas das Lothiriel ihm nicht geben konnte.


	10. Das Ende aller Dinge

**Epilog**

Eine kleine Einführung von mir zum Schluss.

Dies ist nun das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Zwar nehme ich nach wie vor kleine Veränderungen an den Kapiteln vor und so werde ich wohl noch lange daran herumbasteln, doch dies ist das Ende. Es existiert allerdings noch ein alternatives Ende, dass eher dem entspricht, was ich mir vorstelle. Doch ich fand den Gedanken schön sich ein Ende auszusuchen. ;) Natürlich ist dieses alternative Ende hier auch hinterlegt. Doch rate ich Euch, zuerst diese Fassung hier zu lesen.

Ich danke Euch für Eure lieben Reviews und verspreche, dass ich demnächst mit einer neuen Geschichte hier vertreten sein werde, nachdem ich diese Geschichte hier ins Englische übertragen habe.

Van

Kapitel X.

**Das Ende aller Dinge**

Eowyn war zu Faramir zurückgekehrt und damit war für ihn jeder Halt verloren. Den Verlust Lothriels konnte er nicht verwinden und wann immer er in die Augen seines Sohnes sah, kehrten sie wieder, die Erinnerungen an die Nacht seiner Geburt. Diese Bilder plagten ihn und marterten seine Seele. Er fand keine Ruhe und so zogen die Wochen ins Land.

Alles was ihm geblieben war, war dieses Kind, doch wehrte er sich mit aller Macht dagegen, ihn in sein Herz zu schließen. Wie oft wurde er in der Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt. Er wachte schweißgebadet auf, sein Puls raste, dann ging er in das Zimmer seines Sohnes und sah ihm zu wie er schlief. So unschuldig, so zart und so verletzlich lag er dort und seine Züge waren die Lothiriel´s. Wie sollte er für ihn da sein, ihm helfen die Welt zu verstehen und ihn aufwachsen zu sehen? Dies schien ihm eine Bürde, die er nicht tragen konnte und derer er sich nicht gewachsen sah. Er war die Erfüllung seines Traumes und zugleich der Ursprung seines großen Verlustes. Ja, er liebte dieses Kind. Dies wurde ihm bewusst, denn wann immer er ihn ansah, spürte er, wie sehr er ihn brauchte. Und er brauchte seinen Sohn, denn er war alles was ihm geblieben war.

Jetzt erst begriff er, wie viel Lothiriel ihm bedeutet hatte. Sie war stets da und gab ihm Halt. Sie lies ihm den Raum den er brauchte, wenn er sich zurückzog. Nie bedrängte sie ihn und gab ihm all ihre Wärme. Und sie liebte ihn ohne jegliche Bedingung und mit all ihrer Hingabe. Zu selbstverständlich hatte er all dies hingenommen. Und sie hatte ihr Leben dafür gegeben.

Sein Land und seine Aufgaben hatte er in dieser Zeit vernachlässigt und jeder Versuch Theorl´s seinem Herren zur Seite zu stehen, hatte dieser zurückgewiesen. Eine Gleichgültigkeit hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und er vergrub sich in seinem Schmerz und seiner Trauer. Er hatte einen Schutzwall um sich erbaut, den niemand so schien es, durchbrechen konnte. Dies war nicht der König Rohans, auf den das Volk vertraute.

Der frühe Abendnebel senkte sich über die Ebene. Die Sterne tauchten dieses Schauspiel in eine friedvolle Aura. Mit jedem Schritt dem sie sich Edoras näherte, spürte sie mehr und mehr seinen Schmerz und vergrößerte ihre Sorge um ihn. Die Zinnen Meduselds reflektierten die letzten Strahlen der Sonne und so war es das Erste was sie sah, als sie den Blick hob. Wie liebte sie diesen Anblick, doch welch Schmerz verbannte sie mit dem was sie hier erlebt hatte. Und ihre Rückkehr hierher, schien ihr hoffnungslos. Sie durchschritt das große Tor und die Wachen machten ihr Platz, ohne sie aufzuhalten. Die Flaggen spiegelten die Trauer wieder, die sie hier spürte, sie hingen reglos an den Mästen und der Wind der aufgekommen war, schien sie nicht einmal zu berühren. Auf einmal hörte sie eine Stimme.

„Wer ist dort? Gebt Euch zu erkennen!"

„Ich bin es Theorl." Er sah sie erstaunt an, nicht nur weil er sehr überrascht war, sie wieder zu sehen, nein auch weil sie sprach.

„Warum seid Ihr zurückgekehrt? Hat er nicht genug gelitten?" Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und seine Stimme war herablassend. „Ich lasse nicht zu, das er noch mehr Schmerz erdulden muss. Geht fort von hier."

„Theorl, vertraut mir, nichts liegt mir ferner. Was ist hier geschehen?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf und die Güte in ihren Augen stimmte Theorl milder.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht ob es mir zusteht, doch will ich es Euch sagen. Der König vermählte sich mit Lothiriel von Dol Amroth, doch bei der Geburt ihres Kindes verstarb sie. Seit dem ist er nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen, selbst sein eigen Fleisch und Blut beachtet er nicht."

„Wo finde ich ihn?"

Theorl streckte den Arm aus und wies zum Grab von Lothiriel, dass abseits der Hügelgräber war. Und mit trauriger Stimme und gesenktem Blick sagte er. „Dort wo er jeden Abend zu dieser Stunde ist."

Langsam ging sie dorthin, doch hielt sie sich abseits. Doch er spürte, dass er nicht allein war.

„Lass mich allein Theorl!"

„Warum marterst Du Dich so sehr?"

Als er ihre Stimme vernahm, sprang er auf und dann sah er sie. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Sein Innerstes schien zu zerbersten vor Freude. Er wollte auf sie zugehen, doch im Schritte hielt er inne.

„Wo warst Du, als ich Dich am meisten gebraucht habe? Warum bist Du damals von mir gegangen? Warum..."

Sie ging auf ihn zu und gebot ihm Einhalt, indem sie ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte.

„Wie hätte ich Dir helfen können, wenn ich nicht einmal wusste wer ich war? Du musstest an Dein Land denken, an Dein Volk, das Dich liebt. Alles was geschehen ist, hatte einen Grund. Auch die Qualen und der Schmerz den Du nun erleidest. Wenn ich Dir dies hätte ersparen können, so hätte ich es getan."

Da stand sie vor ihm, die Frau die er seit Jahren liebte und von der er doch so wenig wusste. Langsam erkundete sein Blick jede Linie ihres Gesichtes. So oft hatte er es vor sich gesehen und jede Nuance hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt. Doch er wagte es nicht sie zu berühren, in der Angst, es wäre nur ein Traum und sie würde verschwinden, sobald er es versuchte. Zu oft war dies schon geschehen. Tränen standen in seinem Gesicht und Verzweiflung war darin zu sehen. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Fußspitzen und küsste ihm diese Tränen fort.

Er öffnete leicht die Lippen und wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen. „Du bist kein Traum..."

Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie hier vor ihm stand. So oft meinte er sie zu sehen, in einer Menschenmenge, oder im Schatten und in seinen Träumen. Doch hier war sie und sah ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen an, in denen er all ihre Liebe für ihn sah. Zaghaft streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte sanft ihre Wange. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht daran und wand ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er umarmte sie und da konnte er es wieder hören, ihr Herz das sanft und gleichmäßig schlug.

„Du darfst mich nicht wieder verlassen, das könnte ich nicht verwinden."

„Das werde ich nicht."

3


	11. The end of all things alternative end

Kaptitel X.

**The end of all things**

**Alternatives Ende!**

Eowyn war zu Faramir zurückgekehrt und damit war für ihn jeder Halt verloren. Der Verlust Lothriels konnte er nicht verwinden und wann immer er in die Augen seines Sohnes sah, kehrten sie wieder, die Erinnerungen an die Nacht seiner Geburt. Diese Bilder plagten ihn und marterten seine Seele. Er fand keine Ruhe und so zogen die Wochen ins Land.

Alles was ihm geblieben war, war dieses Kind, doch wehrte er sich mit aller Macht dagegen, ihn in sein Herz zu schließen. Wie oft wurde er in der Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt. Er wachte schweißgebadet auf, sein Puls raste, dann ging er in das Zimmer seines Sohnes und sah ihm zu wie dieser schlief. So unschuldig, so zart und so verletzlich lag er dort und seine Züge waren die Lothiriel´s. Wie sollte er für ihn da sein, ihm helfen die Welt zu verstehen und ihn aufwachsen zu sehen? Dies schien ihm eine Bürde, die er nicht tragen konnte und derer er sich nicht gewachsen sah. Er war die Erfüllung seines Traumes und zugleich der Ursprung seines großen Verlustes. Ja, er liebte dieses Kind. Dies wurde ihm bewusst, denn wann immer er ihn ansah, spürte er, wie sehr er ihn brauchte. Und er brauchte seinen Sohn, denn er war alles was ihm geblieben war.

Jetzt erst begriff er, wie viel Lothiriel ihm bedeutet hatte. Sie war stets da und gab ihm Halt. Sie lies ihm den Raum den er brauchte, wenn er sich zurück zog. Nie bedrängte sie ihn und gab ihm all ihre Wärme. Und sie liebte ihn ohne jegliche Bedingung und mit all ihrer Hingabe. Zu selbstverständlich hatte er all dies hingenommen. Und sie hatte ihr Leben dafür gegeben. Diese Schuld lastete auf ihm und sie schien mit jedem Tag größer zu werden.

Sein Land und seine Aufgaben hatte er in dieser Zeit vernachlässigt und jeder Versuch Theorl´s seinem Herrn zur Seite zu stehen, hatte dieser zurückgewiesen. Eine Gleichgültigkeit hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und er vergrub sich in seinem Schmerz und seiner Trauer. Er hatte einen Schutzwall um sich erbaut, den niemand so schien es, durchbrechen konnte. Dies war nicht der König Rohans, auf den das Volk vertraute. Die Güte war aus seinen Augen gewichen und hatte der Hoffnungslosigkeit und dem Schmerz Platz gemacht. Auch körperlich hatte er sich verändert, sein Gesicht war schmal geworden und der fehlende Schlaf zeigte seine Spuren. Seine Tonart war schroff, wie oft hatte er seinen Schmerz an einer vollkommenen unschuldigen Person ausgelassen. Selbst gegenüber Theorl, den er von Kindesbeinen an kannte. Bis er letztlich kaum noch sprach und sich mehr und mehr zurück zog.

So oft, sah er Lothiriel in seinem Träumen. Ihr zartes Gesicht und ihre warmen Augen. Warum erkannte er erst jetzt, da sie nicht mehr bei ihm war, wie sehr sie gelitten haben muss? Er begnügte sich nicht mit dem Glück das er hatte. Denn ohne das Lothiriel es wusste, so war sie doch stets im Vergleich mit diesem Schatten, den sie nicht kannte. Doch er hatte es nicht vermocht, ihr sein Herz und sein Innerstes Preis zu geben, so wie sie es verdient hätte. Und er fühlte, wie sehr er sie verraten hatte und auch sich selbst. Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Sie hätte es verdient geliebt zu werden aus vollem Herzen. Doch dieses Geschenk vermochte er ihr nicht zu geben.

Der frühe Abendnebel senkte sich über die Ebene. Die Sterne tauchten dieses Schauspiel in eine friedvolle Aura. Mit jedem Schritt dem sie sich Edoras näherte, spürte sie mehr und mehr seinen Schmerz und vergrößerte ihre Sorge um ihn. Die Zinnen Meduselds reflektierten die letzten Strahlen der Sonne und so war es das Erste was sie sah, als sie den Blick hob. Wie liebte sie diesen Anblick, doch welch Schmerz verbannte sie mit dem was sie hier erlebt hatte. Und ihre Rückkehr hierher, schien ihr hoffnungslos. Sie durchschritt das große Tor und die Wachen machten ihr Platz, ohne sie aufzuhalten. Die Flaggen spiegelten die Trauer wieder, die sie hier spürte, sie hingen reglos an den Mästen und der Wind der aufgekommen war, schien sie nicht einmal zu berühren. Auf einmal hörte sie eine Stimme.

„Wer ist dort? Gebt Euch zu erkennen!"

„Ich bin es Theorl." Er sah sie erstaunt an, nicht nur weil er sehr überrascht war, sie wieder zu sehen, nein auch weil sie sprach.

„Warum seid Ihr zurückgekehrt? Hat er nicht genug gelitten?" Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und seine Stimme war herablassend. „Ich lasse nicht zu, das er noch mehr Schmerz erdulden muss. Geht fort von hier."

„Theorl, vertraut mir, nichts liegt mir ferner. Was ist hier geschehen?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und die Güte in ihren Augen stimmte Theorl milder.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht ob es mir zusteht, doch will ich es Euch sagen. Der König vermählte sich mit Lothiriel von Dol Amroth, doch bei der Geburt ihres Kindes verstarb sie. Seit dem ist er nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen, selbst sein eigen Fleisch und Blut beachtet er nicht."

„Wo finde ich ihn?"

Theorl streckte den Arm aus und wies zum Grab von Lothiriel, dass abseits der Hügelgräber war. Und mit trauriger Stimme und gesenktem Blick sagte er. „Dort wo er jeden Abend zu dieser Stunde ist."

Langsam ging sie dorthin, doch hielt sie sich abseits. Doch er spürte, dass er nicht allein war.

„Lass mich allein Theorl!"

„Warum marterst Du Dich so sehr?"

Als er ihre Stimme vernahm, sprang er auf und dann sah er sie. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Sein Innerstes schien zu zerbersten vor Freude. Er wollte auf sie zugehen, doch im Schritte hielt er inne.

„Wo warst Du, als ich Dich am meisten gebraucht habe? Warum bist Du damals von mir gegangen? Warum..." Seine Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich.

„Warum ist all dies geschehen? Hätte ich Dich doch nie getroffen! Vielleicht hätte ich dann nie erfahren was wahre Liebe ist! Vielleicht hätte ich dann die Momente des Glücks, die sie mir schenkte erkennen können. Vielleicht hätte ich sie dann so geliebt, wie sie es verdient hätte."

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Aus ihm sprach die Wut und die Verzweiflung und der Schmerz. Sie ging auf ihn zu. Sein Blick war auf sie gerichtet und sie versuchte ihm stand zu halten. Doch war sie verzweifelt. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen und sie fürchtete sich vor dem was sie sah. In seinen Augen schien ein Feuer zu lodern.

Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm. Sacht hob sie den Arm und wollte ihn berühren, doch er schob ihn zur Seite. Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab.

„Es ist zu spät. Ich kann und ich werde es nicht zu lassen." In ihm tobte ein Kampf, zu viel war geschehen.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass es sinnlos war. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Ich werde gehen, so wie Du es verlangst, doch bitte ich Dich um Eines. Dein Sohn hat nur noch Dich, weise ihn nicht von Dir. Sei für ihn da und liebe ihn, wie es ihm gebührt."

Seine Gedanken rasten wie wild und er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Nein dieser Schmerz war zu groß. Warum war sie nun gekommen? Er ballte seine Fäuste zusammen und senkte den Kopf. Der Wind verwehte sein Haar und er spürte die Tränen die sich ihren Weg bahnten. Doch dies sollte sie nicht sehen. Und auf einmal kam ihm der Anhänger in den Sinn und das Gesicht seines Sohnes, wenn er diesen betrachtete und das Lächeln, dass sich auf seinen kleinen Lippen formte. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und wollte sich seinem Schicksal stellen, doch sie war verschwunden.

Viele Jahre später, Elfwine war zu einem stattlichen Mann herangewachsen und er erfüllte das Herz seines Vaters an jedem Tag mit Stolz. Es war ein warmer Sommertag und Elfwine half seinem Vater an seinen Lieblingsplatz zu gehen. Hier oft war er hier gewesen, seit jenem Tag. Er war nunmehr 93 Jahre alt.

„Vater, Ihr habt mir nie erzählt, warum ihr hier so oft hergeht?"

„Das will ich Dir gerne erzählen. Weißt Du noch, wie oft ich Dir gesagt habe, Du sollst stets Deinem Herz folgen?" Elfwine nickte wissend und schmunzelte dabei. Er betrachtete seinen Vater, der trotz seines hohen Alters, noch die gleiche erhabene Ausstrahlung hatte, die er an ihm schon bewundert hatte, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war.

„An diesem Ort verlor ich soviel und zugleich wurde mir bewusst, wofür es sich lohnt zu leben. Und obwohl ich Vieles bereue, was ich in meinem Leben getan habe, so hat es mich doch zu dem Mann gemacht der ich bin. Hier spüre ich die Kraft meiner Väter und diese Kraft sehe ich auch in Dir und dies macht mich glücklich. Doch hoffe ich auch, dass ich eines Tages wieder mit ihr vereint bin."

„Wen meint Ihr Vater? Es sind nun so viele Jahre vergangen seit dem. Habt Ihr denn immer noch keine Ruhe gefunden?"

Eomer sah seinen Sohn an und legte ihm seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Nun, ich muss Dir etwas anvertrauen. Ich liebte Deine Mutter, doch begriff ich dies erst, als sie von uns gegangen war. Sie machte mir das größte Geschenk, Dich. Doch meine wahre Liebe gehörte einer Anderen. Und in all den Jahren hoffte ich, dass sie mir vergeben und zu mir zurückkehren würde."

„Wen meint Ihr?"

Eomer sah auf das Land das vor ihm lag. Er schloss die Augen und genoss den Wind der ihn umspielte. Elfwine betrachte seinen Vater und war verwundert, noch nie hatte er seinen Vater so gesehen. Langsam begann dieser zu erzählen.

„Bis zu jenem Morgen vor so langer Zeit kannte ich fast nur die Tage des Krieges, der Entbehrung und des Verlustes. Dann trat sie in mein Leben und mir wurde bewusst, was ich nie gesucht hatte, doch stets entbehrte. Sie war wunderschön, ihre großen Augen zogen mich in ihren Bann, ihre langen schwarzen Haare umspielten mich und wann immer sie bei mir war, fühlte ich inneren Frieden. Sie schenkte mir das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Wärme und sie zeigte mir die wahre Liebe. Ihr Schatten begleitete mich stets und gab mir Ruhe, zugleich verzehrte ich mich nach ihr. Doch waren wir zu schwach, unserem Schicksal zu folgen. Jede Stunde die sie nicht bei mir war, vermisste ich sie. Als ich sie am Nötigsten brauchte, kam sie zu mir, doch mein Stolz und mein Schmerz waren zu groß. Und so verließ sie mich und ich hatte nicht genug Kraft sie aufzuhalten. Was würde ich dafür geben, sie nur noch ein einziges Mal wieder zu sehen! Ich gab ihr zu lange die Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist und habe damit unser Schicksal besiegelt. Ich war blind. Zu lange dachte ich, ich würde einem Schatten nachjagen, dabei war es nur meine Angst meinem Schicksal zu begegnen."

Eomer´s Blick senkte sich und Elfwine konnte die Trauer im Gesicht seines Vaters sehen.

„Warum hast Du nie davon gesprochen?"

„Warum? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin erschöpft, ich brauche nun Ruhe."

Elfwine stand auf und hielt seinem Vater den Arm als Stütze hin. Doch Eomer schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Lass mich noch ein wenig hier sitzen." Elfwine sah seinen Vater verständnisvoll an und verlies ihn.

Es wurde Abend und die Sonne verschmolz langsam mit dem Horizont. Eomer wusste, das ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner linken Körperhälfte und seine Atmung wurde schwach. Er war froh, dass es hier geschehen würde, an den Hügelgräbern seiner Väter. Viele Schlachten hatte er gefochten und seinem Land den Frieden gebracht und gesichert und es war zur alten Blüte gereift. Doch nun musste er loslassen. Er sackte in sich zusammen, als er plötzlich einen Arm spürte, der ihn auffing. Und auf einmal sah er sie wieder, diese Augen, in dessen Bann er vor so vielen Jahren gezogen wurde.

„Wie oft habe ich gehofft, dass Du zu mir zurückkehren würdest. So viele gemeinsame Jahre habe ich uns verwehrt, durch meine Torheit und meinen Zorn. Kannst du mir je verzeihen?"

Sanft legte sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Knien nieder und strich sanft die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach und küsste ihn.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Du musstest Dir selbst verzeihen und das hast Du getan. Ich war stets um Dich und wachte über Dich. Nie warst du allein."

Eine Träne rann über seine Wange. „So viele Jahre! Es tut mir so leid. Und nun ist es zu spät."

Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne umrahmten sie und sie erschien ihm wie damals an dem See. Sie schien um keinen Tag gealtert zu sein und ihre Erscheinung glich einem Engel. Sie beugte sich über ihn und ihr Haar strahlte in einem gleißendem Schimmer. Ihre Augen so gütig und warm.

Er richtete sich langsam auf und küsste sie.

„Dieses Bild werde ich mit mir nehmen und es wird mir Frieden geben. Ach würdest Du mich doch nie verlassen. Ich liebe Dich, so wie ich es vom ersten Moment an tat und noch mehr."

Sie hielt ihn in ihren Armen und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich werde Dich nicht verlassen, bis zum Ende aller Dinge werde ich bei Dir sein, denn ich liebe Dich."

Eomer schloss die Augen zum letzten Mal und Vandala´s Trauer war maßlos. Sie presste ihn an sich und hielt ihn so in den Armen bis der Mond am Himmel stand und die Sterne ihr Licht auf die Erde sandten.

Auf einmal kam Elfwine und er erkannte sofort, dass sein Vater gestorben war. Er sah sie an und begriff wer sie war.

„Er hat Dich sehr geliebt und es brach ihm das Herz, was er damals getan hat."

Vandala, die Eomer immer noch in ihren Armen hielt, sah zu Elfwine auf.

„Ja, das hat er, so wie ich ihn. Doch will ich ihn nicht allein lassen."

„Wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich für Dich tun kann, so werde ich es."

Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und mit schwacher Stimme entgegnete sie. „Ich danke Dir."

So wurde Eomer in einem Hügelgrab bei seinen Vorfahren beerdigt. Und Elfwine entsprach dem letzten Wunsch Vandala´s. Heimlich und im Verborgenen betrat sie in der Nacht das Grab und Elfwine verschloss es danach für immer. Und so ruht Sie bei Eomer, bis zum Ende aller Dinge.

The End

5


End file.
